pride and prejudice and zombies how will live or die
by Alison 141
Summary: Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

The day before the wedding Eilzbeth was walking around the grenden at rosing over the last few weeks miss bingley as bin tell everyone that she only married darcy for his money and eilzbeth is things that darcy can do better then her so she his thing she should end it before its to late but he his her love of her life and she want him to be happy with some one how can make him happy and as the money that as been looking for eilzbeth every whee but no one has seen her as he about to go outside and see if she was in the granden miss bingley call bingley where are you going

dracy i am looking for eilzbeth why she in her room said caroline thanks dracy said but he new she was lieing to him because he had just seen eilzbeth in the granden .Caroline why dont you came and have some tea with us no thanks dracy said i have some work to do

carline said o.k when i see eilzbeth i will tell her you are lookinf for her dracy said thanks and walk of he need to get to eilzbeth as he wak down to the granden he saw eilzbeth and jane talking and he stop and list to what they are say .jane lizzy i know you are not o.k so please just tell me lizzy maybe i should call things of with dracy

jane what lizzy i love him to much and i can not tell him whats been going on the last fews week because he would never belever me jane you meet what miss bingley as been saying to everyone lizzy yes jane i know you would never married anyone if you did not lve them lizzy and just tell him and see what he said lizzy no i will do the right thing and end it will him and he can have some one of his own class and he will get over me. jane lizzy that will hurt you more if you see him with anyone else lizzy but she his right jane i can not given him what he want and she can i have no money no home or any thing where she as all that and more . jane lizzy do you rember whenwe were young and you said that only the depps love will take you into wedlock lizzy yes i do jane and you find that with darcy right

lizzy yes he his love of my life. jane maybe you need to get some sleep before the ball to night lizzy o.k .darcy had just here all that and he was scary to lose eilzbeth again so he went to see if he could find mr bennet and mr bingley to see if they could help him with what miss bingley had been saying about eilzbeth and to see if they could help him out. darcy was walking to find bingley and m.r bennet he came across lydia he has her if she new where her father was she said he was in the liebery with m.r bingley talking about some thing he said thanks and he would see her at dinner so e walk on to the liebery when he saw m.r collins and miss bingley talking so he stop.m.r collins we need to stop this wedding tonight miss bingley i know so you are going to keep miss eilzbeth with you at all time and i will keep darcy will me and dont late them dance or talk at all to night o.k then they went there diffent ways darcy start to walk o the liebery again when he got there bingley and m.r bennet where talking about tomorrow just then darcy walk in . m.r bennet come in my boy and whats up darcy i mate not to getting marred tomorrow they said why so he tell them what eilzbeth and jane had said but they did not not happy . m.r bennet so you have not here any thing what been said about eilzbeth and you over the last few weeks darcy said no m.r bingley everyone think that eilzbeth his only marred you because your money and northing else darcy why have i not here any of this before know m.r bingley because we dont want to hurt eilzbeth any more so we did not tell you. Darcy but its o.k to hurt me m.r bennet no thats why we were just talking about it right know darcy about what m.r bingley we are going to get my sister back i am going to betorer her to parson willams tonight darcy but m.r bingley what but your sister want me.m.r bingley i know and you want eilzbeth that why i am doing this so before the ball tonight i am going to open the ball by telling everyone that my sister his marring m.r willams in 6 weeks time. m.r bennet dont darcy eilzbeth love you more then any thing so just think about tomorrow and keep her by your side to night well after the first dance any way darcy what m.r bennet i am dancing with eilzbeth for the first and jane for the sence one then they are all your. m.r bingley come on we bette go and get ready so they all walk to there rooms to get ready for the ball.

A few hours later everyone was in ball room when m.r bingley got on the hop where the band was well i want to thank you for coming i am marring my true love tomorrow and i not only get my true i also get 4 more sister which i am happy and and also i get my best friend as my brother also but that not what i want to talk about as i get 4 more sisters i lost one of my owe sister as you all know as miss bingley in 6 weeks time she will be marring m.r willims know could i bring you all the best for the night and lets begin .


	2. Chapter 2

caroline was not happy with what her brother and what he was making her do so she went to talk to him about she went to find her brother she saw darcy on his own so she went over to him darcy did you no what my brother was up to. darcy yes i did coroline what i through we were friends darcy so did i but all you have done to me and elizbeth over the las few weeks .coroline i have not done any thing to you or miss bennet darcy yes you have you have talk about elizbeth only marred me for my money and she dose not love me at all. coroline well its true she only wants you for your money and wrath darcy no she dose not she love me more then you ever know coroline how do you know that darcy i will show you how coroline what darcy went to where the band was and ask them stop play for a min so they did. darcy hello everyone there are a lot of thing being said about my wife to be as he said that he saw eilzbeth looking at him with her father right he said there thing like she is only marry me for my money and my wrath i know that it is not true because a few months ago i ask eilzbeth for her hand and she said no then i troll her the true about some things what she said to me on that day. A few weeks later we saw each other again and we talk then we start to get to know each other then we fell in love with each other thats why we are getting marry tomorrow because we fell in love and also i am not plan on changer elizbeth in any way because she his how i fell for a long time ago and i love her for how she his so could you please rase your glass for elizbeth bennet my one and only love. darcy came down and went over to elizbeth and she said i love you so much darcy i know then they kiss in front of everyone and they all clap there hands to them

then the ball went on .darcy and elizbeth went to the granden to talk elizbeth you did not have to do that you know darcy yes i did elizbeth why darcy because i was scaerd to lose you again elizbeth you will never lose me ever o.k i am only your only darcy so why did you tell jane that you want to end it . elizbeth you where there darcy yes elizbeth i though if i let you go you would be happy with miss b

darcy please dont say her name i have every like her that way and i never will its only you elizbeth and you only .Elizbeth but what can i give you i have know money or home darcy i dont need money or a home all i want his your love and you to be my wife elizbeth you have that but i will be your wife tomorrow darcy well in a few hours elizbeth then i am all yours. Darcy that o.k then elizbeth just like bingley said darcy what elizbeth you get your true love darcy and 4 more sisters elizbeth yes darcy and that all i want they went back in and went to there rooms and wait for the sun to come up for there big day to come

the next the wedding on the way

have they say i do they walk out and see the zombies and george come running to them just as they got close to the guys went off and elizbeth saw colonel forster and his men going to them. Elizbeth what are you doing here mark everyone look at eilzbeth mark its ok lizzy then they all look at colonel forster what we have know each other for a long time. Jane what are you doing here mark got lizzy letter they all look at elizbeth and she said i never sent a letter to you mark i know then they all look at him why they were talk his men where frighting the zombies elizbeth we talk about this later thats just help your men out then we will talk .they all line up elizbeth was ner paul are you ready they all said yes just then elizbeth sord went down mark sord it went into flams so did the other bennet girls they all start to fight darcy look over at george he was just watch them with the 4 horsemen next to him then he saw george and the horse men ride off everyone had kill the zombies. Elizbeth ask if everyone was good they all said yes then she look for darcy and went over to him she as if he was good and he said am good but he up to some thing elizbeth she said i know but we will work together . Zombies where bing put on the fire has they where talking just then mark came over to them you guys good they said yes. mark l when you got 5 we need to talk they said o.k paul walk away from them elizbeth look at darcy he look at her then they kiss darcy i love you so much elizbeth i love you more then the huge then walk over to the others

darcy we need to talk right mark yes we do first george his death elizbeth what about it mark well he has been death for six years now

they all look at him and said what mark yes that what i said he had the plager six years ago then he was gone but know one know where lydia why dose he not look like the other zombies then mark we do not know why but he starting to look like them know how cut his arm off darcy elizbeth mark what elizbeth he tuck my sister and i tuck his arm mark ok kitty so what his he mark we do not know elizbeth went we were fighting he call him self the king of the zombies


	3. Chapter 3

mark what elizbeth that what he said paul any way moving on jane what about the letter mark you meet the letter i got from eilzbeth jane yes elizbeth like i said i did not sent one. mark i know you did not that why we came lydia so you know it was a trap mark yes darcy then why come mark because we had to keep the jewels of Hertfordshire safe elizbeth will you stop calling us that mark no elizbeth back to the letter well look at it they all read the letter elizbeth well there are 4 thing wrong with that letter . mark i made it 5 they all said what well you see elizbeth dose not call me colonel forster so there one 2 that not her writhing 3 she would not sight it from miss elizbeth 4 she would not have put a red rose petal kitty ok so what the 5 th one

she would have put love at the end . jane that true lizzy always put love at the end of anyone letter .elizbeth so you new it was a trap and you still came . mark when the jewels of Hertfordshire need help me and my men will always be there for all of you. darcy how can we get rid of george and the horse men mark well we need to find what they want . lydia i think they want to end the world mark i know that but we need to find out a way to get rid of the horse men before we can get ride of george . lydia o.k so what know mark the king his back tomorrow and we will see what he as found out and go from there .darcy thats the best we can do for know any lets just hope he comes back with good news and no more bad news . they all went in for the wedding ball .darcy and eilzbeth talk about some thing that darcy did not like what mark had said about the letter . darcy do you always put love at the end of your letter elizbeth yes why darcy you ever put that at the end of the letter you sent to me elizbeth i know i was not sure if that was ok with you so i just sigh from elizbeth and put the rose petals in the letter . darcy what his it with the rose petals as well red meets we need to talk pink meets i miss you yellow meets be safe and dark pink meets that i need help then the white one dont go in letter i do someing else with them . darcy what elizbeth when someone i care about dies and when we buner them i put the white rose on them with a note saying some from me darcy look at elizbeth he new what you was trying to tell him so he just hug her and then kiss her and said i love you more the any thing in this world elizbeth i know and i love you to .they went back in and said by to all there friends then said night . elizbeth for the first time in her life she was scared because she did not know what to do with a man in the bedroom . darcy came to her and said i know you are scared that why we will take thing slow o.k elizbeth said thank you they start to kiss then slow move on the bed they have take all of there night closes of and where on the bed neck .elizbeth look at darcy whats up she said darcy i know whats next and it will hurt you and i ever want to hurt you elizbeth i know it will hurt but i know that you would ever hurt me .they start to make out again then darcy went in side elizbeth slow and he new he had hurt her because she had cry a bit which made he cry also a few mins later they start to made love for the first time darcy was happy that elizbeth was his in every way know and he made a poise that know one was eve taking her way from him because she was his true love and he was her for every know he watch her sleep in his arms till he fell a sleep

the next morring with darcy and elizbeth


	4. Chapter 4

the next day in darcy and eilzbeth room

darcy had wake up but eilzbeth was gone so he got up and went over to the window she was out side traning with a man he did not know so he watch them just then jane was there and the man hug jane then elizbeth. darcy fell hurt when he saw that so he got dress and went down to the tea room that when he saw kitty she said morring to him but did not say any thing back so kitty ask if he was o.k .dacry did not say any thing again so kitty walk over to him to see if he was o.k darcy ask her how that man was so kitty look out of the window oh henry he his elizbeth olds friend they went to school together darcy look hurt that some one like henry new elizbeth . darcy are they very close kitty yes and no he look at her to say what kitty they are more like brother and sister then ending they have there good days and then they have there bad one but they always make up . darcy so they are close yes i better go and say hello to him are you coming dracy yes as the walk over to them he saw henry pick eilzbeth up then put her down kitty morring eilzbeth said morring then look at darcy she went over to him are you good he said no but i will be henry came over to them so you must be mr darcy the one that got elizbeth from everyone else eilzbeth he did not win me i fell in love with him henry coming from the one that said she was never getting married to any one .jane no she said only the depps love with take in to married elizbeth o.k guys stop i dont think darcy want to here our old story do you kitty come on some of them where fun henry yes what about the one where you clam the tree . eilzbeth o know you don.t lydia came that one was funny . just then mark came over to them with john how are we all they all said good then elizbeth ask what time the king would be here mark about tea time to night. kitty we were just talking about the tree elizbeth clam . just then bingley came out with mary morring jane his is henry he went to school with elizbeth and me bingley said hello nice to meet you as he said that he saw the look on darcy face that he did not like henry because he was close to elizbeth . bingley are you close to lizzy henry we were but when i came lord we don:t see each other much know are you just close to elizbeth or all of the bennets girls . henry i am close to them all they are all like my sister because i have no brother or sister so we are all like family where we came from .mary what where you talking about before we came down . jane we were taking about the time lizzy clam the tree to get away from. lizzy o.k no more please mark come on we can all do with a laught find mark good jane o.k they all say down by the rose trees and jane start to tell the story when lizzy was 16 years old a man move in to the hertfordshire and he fell for lizzy but she did not like him at all lydia well he was in his 40s lizzy at lese jane so he keep looking at elizbeth she was going so one day elizbeth went for a walk and on the pather she was on he was coming the other way she she clam the tree to wait for him go pass so has he pass he saw her up the tree and ask if she was o.k and she said she was but he went to our house and call our father and said elizbeth was stuck up the tree when she try to tell them that she was not he would not list to her so our father came to her ask if she was good and she said yes but our father new why she was up there to get away from him .father said are you coming down and she said no not till he as gone mr brown said what have i done to you elizbeth said she want him to lever her a lone but before she said that she fell out of the tree and brock her leg and so our father tuck her home the doctor came and she had to say in bed for 6 weeks but lizzy what to be outside but doctor said no and lizzy said yes so one day the doctor came back lizzy said she was going out he said no she said yes so the doctor said to her if you can get down start without help you can go out she said o.k so the mad got her dress so she was dress so she got on her bum and went down start on her bum then she got to the bottom of the starts and got up start to walk just as lydia came running out and lydia fell over and tuck lizzy with her but lydia was o.k but lizzy was not as she fell her leg went one way and her arm went the other way and she brock her arm so then father tuck her back to her room and she was in bed for 10 weeks and our father did not talk to her for 3 month which hurt lizzy the most because she his father little girl after that she priose to our father that she would do as she was troll to do and she did henry not for long through right jane right she went back to china with kitty and lydia to do some more traning over there when she came back she came back how she his know henry the heart of us all jane yes and she will always have our backs when we need her to .by the end everyone was laughing .lizzy thank you for that all of you.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizbeth and darcy were talking about henry elizbeth so you don:t like my friend darcy no sorry elizbeth you think me and him are in love darcy no it just that it elizbeth it what that you do not trust him with me darcy i every said that elizbeth but you don:t right before darcy could say any thing mark came over he could see lizzy was about to cry mark are you o.k lizzy then darcy look at lizzy he know he had hurt her again and he fell bad. lizzy yes am o.k whats up mark its tea time and the king will be here soon lizzy o,k thanks just then lizzy walk of from mark and darcy . darcy was about to go after her but mark pull him back darcy let go of me mark no why do you keep hurting her darcy what mark you have hurt her from the frist time you saw her know she your wife you are still hurting her why. darcy i do not know why i keep doing it to her we were just talking about mark henry right

darcy yes mark i will tell you some thing about henry and elizbeth when the where 16 henry mum want elizbeth to married henry elizbeth said no because she only love him as a brother and northing more so henry saw elizbeth has his sister just like the other bennet girls so henry mum came up with a game for elizbeth to play on 20 of every month she where have to bet all of her foot men if lizzy win she would have to married henry but if her men win she would have to married henry on the next time they went to church right .darcy what

mark it gets worst then that dracy go o then mark it start as just 2 men a month then it went to 8 then it went 16 because henry mum want lizzy she through by putting more men to fight lizzy that she could win but when elizbeth had her last fight with them she hurt all the men all 16 so henry mum went home alone why the doctor help the men that lizzy had hurt dracy why did she not kill them mark lizzy will never kill any people how is not a zombie that why .henry mum went back home has she went into her home she was act by zombies why she had no men there to help her she be came a zombies that night henry went back to london but came back the next day henry went to the bennet for dinner that day a few hours later the bennet house as act by the zombies all the bennet fight back henry had saw is mum had come one so he went down to her but his mum went after lizzy but henry got to lizzy first so he kill his mum then he had no one else. So the bennet family look after him till about a year ago when he became the lord he his today darcy what about his home mark mr bennet help him run his home from the bennets home so for a 16 year old with no family how could not run a home so that why they are all close to him not just lizzy but jane kitty mary and lydia he his just like here brother that they loss

darcy did elizbeth have a brother mark yes they did but he die when he was 4 but mrs bennet only had 3 more girls after he die that why the girls are always with him so he every alone again . darcy i see know why elizbeth his close to him . mark its not just them its all of us how look after him that why we are one big happy family and elizbeth his the heart of us all because she see good in people before they do . mark so northing going to happen with him or elizbeth or any of the bennet girls because they love him like a brother only just like they do with me and some of the men they know . darcy i know why so said no to me the first time i ask for her hand . mark what darcy she first said no to me because i had hurt her through mark one of her sister right darcy yes mark so she hurt you and her darcy what mark lizzy has bin in love with you for a long time its just that people got in the way of that wickham lies and you hurt her through jane darcy how did you know about that mark i could see the love she had for you when she say with you at bingley home for them few days when jane was ill and she came home with that look and try not to because she was not happy that she had fell for you because of what you said about her the first time you saw her . darcy how dose people know about all of this mark i was next to you when you said it so was elizbeth then she went out side to cry but the zombies came darcy i saw elizbeth fight mark you start to like her better and you try to fight it to but you could right. darcy yes mark maybe you should talk to lizzy and tell her the true how much it hurts you see her with other men but also some of her friends are men o.k dracy thanks and he walk of to look for elizbeth so they could talk and he knew the true about why they are so close to each just want to make elizbeth happy againso he walk in to the dinner room where everyone was eating dinner lady c want to know where bin dracy i was just talking to mark about some thing

lady ok they all say down to eat again an hour later ask elizbeth if they could talk .Elizbeth said o.k just the mark came in the king and queen are here they all said good and went to talk to the king and queen


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone went to the room where the king and queen of england where as they where walk elizbeth went over to dracy and said we will talk late dracy said o.k then he put her on his arm and walk to the room where the king and queen where so they all went into the room and said hello and sat down to see what the king had to say to them. king well i will start by saying that we are all what left of england we arer only humes left in england as well as the men and women i safe what are all outside .dracy so what do we do king well you see we need to get ride of the horse men first right bingley but how .king right i know how but i do not know how can .elizbeth what do you meet king well the horse men the ones to kill them are famine and be kill by fire/ death by water/ antchrist by earth and war by elizbeth by pure king how did you know jane we were teach in chain so king so they troll you how to kill them if you had to jane yes king its true what they say that wides only go to chain jane yes sir dracy so what his wickham. king he his the king of the zombies he can not be kill with any thing elizbeth there must be away right . king there his one way but dracy but what its when 2 people be come 1 with a coin that was broken in 2 . Elizbeth that coin he just a fair tale bingley you know about the coin lizzy yes bingley what dose it do jane chain did not like the way japan was all about money and not helping people see what they where doing wrong and help them see what they could not see in them so the one coin that help both side they broken in to japan had the one side with the dragon on where the chain have the side with the unicorn on .king that right bingley so what do we know queen we need to find the 2 people the chain and japan give the coin to and get them to work togther. jane but no one know how got the coin king its a girl from chain and boy from japan they got it on the day they left school but the boys father had it not the boy . jane so the boy dose not know he got it king no the father of the boy want to keep him safe. mark by hide it from him king yes lydia what about the girl queen well the boy father saw her every 6 month till he was kill .bingley so she know about the coin queen yes but she only as one side which will not kill wickham .lydia so what do we do queen we need to find the boy and girl and help them work as one. Elizbeth but that not true they all look at lizzy and said what when 2 be come 1 that power his only through true love so we need them to fall in love for the coin to work . king yes mark so we are doom .dracy but we can take care of the horse men right king yes when you find out how can kill them only 1 people can kill 1 of them so we need to find the 4 people how can kill them queen yes elizbeth they are all in this room that why you came to us king yes but we don.t know how dracy so what do we do king find away to work it out . queen come on we need to get going mark where are you going king i need to get out of england soon to find how got the coin mark o right i will sent word as soon as i can they all said thanks the king and queen left .lady c well that did not go to well mark we know that we can kill the horse men right we just need to know how can kill them . Elizbeth so we work on that and see what the king and queen come up with right .kitty and kill all the zombies as well .mark yes but wickham going to keep them with him at all time. dracy he will at some point let them fight .Mark and when they do we will be ready for them lydia well am going to bed its bin a long day so they all went to bed. Wickham well what did the king say ? well he said how to kill the horse and some coin that can kill you but they do not know how can kill them because as there are 4 horse men it as to be 4 of them to kill them wickham well thats good new ? sir what about the coin mrs dracy said its a fair tale wickham it his they no away they can kill me ?good wickham you need to keep an eye on them to see how can kill the horse men then we can kill them first good wickham what about the others ? nick and lady catherine are watch them as we speak good made should they don.t find out about nick lady catherine and you or they will kill you . why did you wait till after the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Wickham because i want dracy to have nprthing to live of after what i do to his wife and sister ? what are you going to do to them wickham just wait and see ? i better get back wickham do i not get a good night kiss from my queen? yes you do they kiss ? when can i come with you wickham when you can keep them fight each other then you can come home caroline she said good wickham how his the happy couple any way . caroline they are not a happy wickham what caroline they keep fighting wickham thats good just don.t let them make up caroline ok wickham tell nick and lady c that we need to talk soon caroline i will caroline went back to the house where wickham went back to his zombies but little did they know that some one had here them what they had said to each other. The next morring elizbeth was watching dracy sleep she did know to lever him so she wait for him to watch up so she watch him sleep about 15 mins later dracy wake up to see elizbeth still in bed with him he was happy that she was with him but they still need t talk about the day before . elizbeth said you want to talk about what happen dracy yes please elizbeth o.k then dracy troll her what mark had said to him so he new that northing was going on with them . elizbeth so know you what my family did for henry dracy and i am so sorry elizbeth i know maybe we should have got married as soon as we did because all we are doing his fight each other dracy please don.t say that its just when i see you with other men it hurts me more then any thing elizbeth what about all the lady that are all over you do you not thing that hurts me to you are the only man i want ever dracy i am only your for every and every elizbeth that good to know but what are we going to do about it dracy kiss her and said we are going to stop fighting each other and start making each other happy . elizbeth good we can not let any one come in and try and get us to start fight each other again o.k dracy good they start to make up they kiss and made love and say in bed for about any other hour when they got up and watch and dress they went down start to the tea room where mr bennet was. elizbeth where his everyone mr bennet they are traning why dracy whats up any way mr bennet northing and with you to elizbeth we have work thing out mr bennet thats good to know dracy where my sister mr bennet she with henry why elizbeth i think we better go and safe her from him she dose not know what he his like mr bennet i think she be ok with him over the last few days with him and you girls she knows . Mr bennet walk over to the window come and see dracy and elizbeth walk over see how everyone his getting on dracy saw his sister laughting for the first time in a long time. elizbeth look at dracy then look at georgina and she could see that dracy finley got what the other where trying to tell him elizbeth its true what they say about henry mr bennet what would that been elizbeth that he will alway bring the best out in people mr bennet and he alway will elizetthat true dracy come on we need to do some traning elizbeth yes we dose they walk down to the other and start to do there traning about a hour later mark look up and saw zombies come mark look like there we go again they all start fighting the zombies but wickham came from be hide them and tuck mrs bennet with him everyone try to stop him but could not . mr bennet look shock that he could not safe his wife the bennet girls where crying because they went the saw her again that some one would have to kill her .dracy his everyone one else here lydia no nick gone to mark knew that he was one off them any way he just need to tell the other went he new it was safe to . georgina came over with edward to elizbeth hey you to good they said yes . marks men start to burn the zombies dracy went over to elizbeth and give her a hug in front of everyone they all smile to see them happy again with each other . mark lizzy can you do some thing for me lizzy should what mark can we do some more training with the fire stoles lizzy yes should what about after tea mark that will be good then it came to elizbeth how can kill the first horse men mark could kill famine horse men with fire but she would tell him later because she could tell some thing was wrong with him


	8. Chapter 8

Elizbeth new some thing was wrong with mark so she ask when edward was getting here mark some time to day dracy how edward jane his name his colonel edward fitzwilliam dary my couse elizbeth i do not know about that he was the colonel of us before mark came and he went some where else . jane so it could be you will have to wait and see when he get here .henry went he gets here you will see a lot more then that bingley what do you mean henry well let just say when a girl his around he fall over hes owe feet .dracy then it can not be my couse elizbeth why dracy because he said he will ever fall in love again elizbeth why dracy a few years ago he fell in love with a girl and she had to go back to school then had to move to a diffice place so he never saw her again so he always said he will never love in love the poor man he will find some when he gets over her i hope dracy i hope so to .lydia and georgina where laughing about some thing henry said elizbeth what you 3 up to and where kitty .Lydia kitty went in elizbeth so what are you up to henry we are just elizbeth i don.t thing i want know just tell me henry we were just making a bet elizbeth what bet lydia how many times edward will fall over his owe feet when he sees kitty elizbeth that not funny guys

henry come on lizzy we know its going to happen .lizzy that not the poin o.k henry o.k but we will see lizzy what have you bet on any way

henry you lizzy what henry if he follow over more then 4 time you have to sing to night lizzy not go to happen guys mark that a good idia lizzy find you guys want me to sing then i will but he will not fall over so i will not have to sing mark/henry we will see . A few hours later lizzy and mark are traning with the fire saws and dracy was watching them when he saw some more people come look elizbeth and mark edward here are you ready so sing .Lizzy funny dracy saw that it was his couse coming they all said hello .edward good to see you all again how are you all lizzy we are all good just then henry came out with lydia and georgina edward hug georgina and ask henry if he was the same as always henry said always dracy where have you been edward with the king and queen lydia have they found out any thing edward no northing at all just then kitty came down and saw edward he saw her and fell over lizzy ask if he was o.k edward said yes lydia are you should edward said yes am good .Mark we are camp in the next field edward said o.k and start to walk of but fell over again .henry what are we going to do about him and it looks like lizzy sing to night lizzy he only fell 2 times just then mary and robert came over to them how did it go lydia kitty did not come down here and edward fell over henry 2 time when he saw her again .mary maybe it hurt him more to see her then he thought it would .lizzy where john and andrew mark they are on watch lizzy and where his anna georgina she with her mum again mark why she always with her mum georgina because she training mark she can train with us if she wants to lydia she mate not want to meet you crazy people mark have you ask her everyone look at each other and all said no mark there you go one of you lot need to ask her she mate get better working with you lot georgina i will ask her to night mark ask her to come out tonight and tell her lizzy singing lydia we will all sing if you want mark . dracy come on its time to go get ready to dinner and lady c will hate it if we are late so they all went to get ready for dinner

georgina why don.t you come out with us tonight anna what they will not hurt you they are just like you and me and you could have fun well you will if kitty and edward his there anna why eward in love with kitty but when she with us he fall over his owe fell and its good to see his side of him .anna o.k i will come tonight they went to the dinner room had dinner then went to get ready for the night with dracy and elizbeth


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy are you o.k elizbeth i do not know why dracy i could see that some thing was up his it about your mum elizbeth yes and no dracy so what his it you know that one of us will after kill our mum next time we see her yes elizbeth i do not want anyone that i care about to do it because what if i start to hate that person darcy you could never hate anyone elizbeth because that what make you but i know you hate me at first .Elizbeth i never hate to i did not like you much but when i knew the true about everything i fell northing but good for you then when i through i was going to lost you that hurt me the most and i new that i love you from that time when bingley said to me that you went to get lydia then i knew you had my heart forever and i had to get you back safe with me again and i every want to go through that again that good to know but elizbeth but what darcy what you said to me on england bridge was the best news i had in a long time then when you kiss me i knew i need to come back to you and for me to be with you forever .Elizbeth i will always be will you and your forever dracy good and the other thing elizbeth there his some thing wrong with mark ever time i look at him i can tell there some thing wrong dracy maybe you sure ask him to nigh elizbeth that what we are going to do when all the other have gone to bed darcy that good elizbeth is anna coming to night dracy georgina said she was elizbeth that good dracy how will be there tonight me,you,jane,bingley, ,edward,anna,mary,georgina,henry,,robert andrew and stacey why dracy you meat edward and kitty are going to be there together that going to be fun elizbeth what happen to them was no one fault they fell in love but our father said she had to go back to school edward said he would wait for her but before she came back he had to move on to some where new but he did not want to but he had to. when see came back see want to see him but he was gone and that hurt her more then ever. darcy what about know elizbeth she dose not want to get hurt again and i do not want him for hurting her so we will see how it gos for know darcy that good but elizbeth but darcy why do you have to look out for your sister like that .Elizbeth because they can all fight but when it comes to men all they do his hurt us in one way or another like you did with jane . Darcy i did not know how she fell about him at that time and what your moher had said i did not want my friend getting hurt like that why i did that . elizbeth know you see them together what do you think. dracy i think they are both every happy together. Elizbeth me to but when you think about it if you did not mess and they got married a long time a go you and me would have get on at some point what do you mean elizbeth me and jane are every close and she would have want me to come and say with them and you being there we would have had to get on for my brother and sister .Darcy i never through of it that way .elizbeth but i am your know come on we better go and see the others darcy have you got a song yet elizbeth no not yet. They walk down to the others at the fire waiting for them to come lizzy where edward henry he over there darcy why is he over there . henry maybe you should go and talk to him about it darcy why me lizzy your his couse right darcy right darcy went to talk to edward to see what he could do other were tell story and sing song henry they are taking there time right they all look over at darcy and edward talking .Mark they will come over soon when darcy help him bingley was happy to be a park of this group of people that they where more then just friends the where family in so many ways and here what they have all bin through together he want jane to be safe with him always so he was going to ask dracy and lizzy to help him to so more training together why bingley was thing that the other where sing a long with lizzy sing early one morring as she was sing darcy and edward came over to them. Darcy did not know lizzy could sing that good she was more then he other she was and a lot more then anyone could be to him . Everyone was start to go in but elizbeth,jane bingley,darcy and mark where left so lizzy came out and said o.k i know someing wrong so start talking. Mark look at lizzy how did you know lizzy i know you for a long time so start talking mark o.k there his some thing is wrong but we need to make should no one can her us as it getting later we will meet up tomorrow and talk all 5 of us jane why just us 5 mark because what i need to tell you guys you will not like and girls will be know as some more than that jane what do you meat why will me and lizzy be hurt by what you said .Mark i will tell you more tomorrow o.k night lizzy we will go riding tomorrow mark that good idea see you tomorrow dracy on its getting late they all went and went to bed .

The next morring


	10. Chapter 10

The next morring dracy was watching elizbeth sleep when he here some one out side so he got out of bed and went to list how it was lady c and miss bingley were talking out side lady c we need to get to wickham soon miss bingley i know but how lady c o.k at breakfast we tell the other that i got to go see some people and i want you to come with me o.k Miss bingley will that work lady c yes what about nick lady c wickham tuck him so no one would think some thing was wrong when he tuck mrs bennet miss bingley his she still lady c no they kill her that night but wickham want them to beliver that she still alive do they know that they are not really c no they think nick married them that day but they don.t know that the dead can not married anyone. Miss bingley so jane and lizzy have gone some bad and everyone will hate them and no one will married they sister for what they have done. Lady c then i get them out of my house miss bingley good because seeing my brother with jane when he can do so much better then her and dracy and ran back to me then i take him to wickham so he can kill him for good lady c come on we need to go back to bed before any one up dracy went back to bed he was shock that lady c and miss bingley where on wickham side and that he and elizbeth where not married he had to fix it fast before any one knows not just for elizbeth and jane for all of the sister for the next hour all he did was watch elizbeth sleep he want her to know but he did not know how to tell her so he try to think of away do to do it with out any one to know just then elizbeth wake up are a wake dracy yes i am i have been watch you sleep elizbeth was about to kiss him when there was a knock at the door dracy said come in i was the main dracy yes main so sorry sir mrs said she want me to wake her up if she was not wake before 8 elizbeth said thank you but am wake main went back out elizbeth look at dracy are you o.k darcy yes why elizbeth you don.t look like it elizbeth was about to get out of bed when darcy pull her back down and said you know i love you right elizbeth yes i do why just then dracy kiss elizbeth and said we need to do some thing today elizbeth what dracy you will see elizbeth it wil have to wait till we have been out with mark dracy o.k what time do we need to meet him elizbeth after breakfast dracy o.k i will let you get ready .Elizbeth new that some thing was wrong with dracy so she got ready and went for breakfast everyone was at breakfast. Lady c said i got to go meet some friends today and miss bingley his coming with me dracy i hope you can look after anna for me why i am gone dracy said that was bingley and lady c had gone get ready dracy had ask for his and mrs dracy horse to be brought around so had bingley ask for his and jane horse bingley had broughed jane her own horse she was white and very sofe and she was call snowflake just like the one that got kill safe elizbeth and dracy as for dracy this was the first time to show elizbeth the horse he had got for her she was white as well after breakfast dracy ask elizbeth to come with him so she did elizbeth what up dracy i got some thing for you elizbeth said i hate sutpries dracy said i know they walk out side to see a white horse she beautiful dracy she all your and all you have to do his give her a name just then elizbeth what happen on the bridge dracy ask if she was good elizbeth i just was think what happen on the bridge dracy am sorry elizbeth i know it just i had snow from the age of 4 dracy i can sent her back if you want elizbeth no its find i just don.t have a name for her yet dracy you have all the time in world to name her o.k elizbeth thank you and kiss him then wait for bingley and jane to come out jane are you ready to go they all said yes elizbeth what are the other doing jane father making them clean the guns and henry still in bed robert gone to church elizbeth o.k we can not be long so they all start to ride were they where meeting mark at the hop of the hill at the top of the hill they start to talk about what mark want them to know jane and lizzy where shock .jane so we are not married elizbeth what mark we can fix this elizbeth all you have to do his get married again jane how do we do that bingley we get robert to do it for us right jane how we need 4 people there with us just then mr bennet came out so you have found out then jane you know mr bennet yes mark toll me 2 days ago so that why we are going to church to do this right roberts going to married you today elizbeth where are the other mr bennet try to get henry out of bed mr bennet we do not have long they all went to the church bingley and jane went first mr bennet mark elizbeth and dracy sing the book to say they where married just then zombies start to come in to the church they all start to fight mark men had been fighting why they where outside 30 mins later his everyone o.k they all said yes we need to get back


	11. Chapter 11

Elizbeth come we need to get there fast mr bennet no we need to get you and dracy married elizbeth we later when after nerebone his safe we can come back later they all said o.k and ran to the house killing every zombies they came across. Mark got to his men everyone good andrew lydia got pick up and through by the horse man but she o.k jane ran over to lydia are you good lydia yes just got a bad heard jane o.k mark came over we lost a few of my men .Elizbeth look like wickham starting to news the horse men know just john,and edward came over you guys good they all said yes. Mr bennet was mrs bennet with them they all said no or nick elizbeth which horse man was it henry death why elizbeth we need to kill him right mark how elizbeth with water henry how to you kill with water elizbeth you have to put his head in water then chop it off then why his body still in water the have to spit it in two then burn in in 3 diffince fires mark i see henry but why 3 fires elizbeth if we put him all in 1 he can come back but henry but what we need to find out which one of us can kill him. Mr bennet that right because only one person can kill him kitty so how can fight in water they all look at her kitty me lizzy it has to be you to kill him kitty but what if he kill me first lizzy he want when he gets in water he can not fight so you can take over andrew how do we get him in the water. Mr bennet you can all get him in the water but only kitty can kill him edward so we can help her till he in the water mr bennet yes but he will not come alone so you will have to keep the zombies away why she kill him .Mr bennet come on its bin a long day and we need to go and eat they all went to get ready for dinner after dinner jane and lizzy where talking lizzy i need to get back home for it jane i know but how mr bennet you to will have to go and get it lizzy when mr bennet tomorrow jane but lizzy and dracy have to get married tomorrow mr bennet you can go after that right jane and lizzy said yes lizzy where do i sleep mr bennet you can still sleep will him lizzy he still your husband right lizzy yes and he alway will be mr bennet good how good night girls night father mr bennet went of to bed. Jane are you going to me o.k lizzy i hope so i just hope dracy dose not hate me for not telling him about it Jane dracy could not hate you in any way he full in love with you more each day lizzy i want him go come with us tomorrow and bingley Jane o.k but what do we tell them lizzy northing till we get there o.k Jane o.k night lizzy night littledid they know that dracy was listing to them and want to know what was going on but he need to married elizbeth in the moring so he was going to wait till after that then lizzy went to bed dracy came in just after her elizbeth whats up dracy northing she knew that was not true but she drop it they both got into bed and fell asleep . The next day dracy want to know what elizbeth was up to but he want her as his wife so he was not going to ask her till after they go to the church an hour later elizbeth/dracy /Jane/bingley /mark and mr bennet went to see robert 30 mins later dracy and elizbeth where married . Dracy can you please tell me why we need to go to your home and get some thing Jane and lizzy and mr bennet all look at him. Mr bennet you know dracy yes but why mr bennet ask if robert and mark could lever so they did dracy well mr bennet you need to go and get the side of the coin with the unicorn on bingley and dracy said what . mr bennet lizzy as that side of the coin but it was left at our home so you 4 need to go and get it without any one to know where you have gone bingley but lizzy said it was a fair tale when the king as about it mr bennet i know she did because only the people she trust can know about it dracy so how has the other side of the coin lizzy i do not know i met the brother father but when i was about to meet him his father was kill and i got i note said that he had be kill and his son have the other side of the coin but he dose not know that he has it then he said to me that his son would have to kill him so he sad death a when i meet his son i would know at he was the one i need to work with and to safe everyone .bingley what was his father name lizzy he would only let me call him d bingley that all lizzy yes but he would show me a watch where the other side of the coin was and he said my so will keep his with him when i am gone bingley so we are looking for a watch with a man lizzy yes but there one thing i know bingley what there a message in it for his son what he said to him when he was young bingley and what was that lizzy i can not say dracy why Jane because it with her side of the coin he wright it down for her and out in in the box when her side of the coin his dracy so when do we go and get it mr bennet as soon as you can but you need to make sure everyone will be safe why you are gone lizzy we can do that right they all said yes . Jane we will go tomorrow


	12. Chapter 12

The next morring jane had just got up and watch and dress and waiting for bingley to come back has she was waiting she had to run over to the pot to be sick she was not felling every well just then bingley came and ran over to her . Bingley you are going back to bed jane no we need to go with lizzy and dracy today bingley no you need to get well we will have to put it off for any other day am going to sent for the doctor to come and see you . Bingley went to see if dracy and lizzy where down starts so he could talk you them when he found them he toll them that some thing was wrong with jane and ask if they could put the day of for any other day dracy and lizzy said yes and wait for the doctor to come he came and went bingley ask if she was going to be o.k the doctor said yes but she want to see mrs dracy first . lizzy went to jane room to talk lizzy are you o.k jane yes but you will have to go with out me when you go home lizzy why jane i am with child lizzy said o.k she will tell dracy that it will just be him and her with have to go home .jane i do not want to tell bingley yet lizzy why jane just in case some thing gose wrong so please tell dracy not to tell him till i am sure its o.k lizzy what are you going to tell him jane the doctor said tel him i have a bad belly at the min and it should be o.k in a few day or maybe a week .Lizzy o.k but you will need to tell him at some point jane i will when you and dracy get back lizzy o.k me and dracy will go tomorrow and come back the next day jane where will you sleep lizzy at home then ride bavk the next day and get back here by tea time o.k jane thanks lizzy any time

jane had toll bingley that she was going to be o.k that she has toll lizzy and dracy to go with out them bingley say with jane all the time that day and night jane had bin sick a few more times through the day and night lizzy had troll dracy that they would have to go on there own dracy ask why lizzy she would tell him on the way there The next day dracy and elizbeth had left to go home mr bennet said they would be back tomorrow but the other need to keep traing till they got back so they did but dracy and elizbeth knew they woul have to be back before lady c and miss bingley are back on friday dracy and elibeth are on the way to longbun dracy whats up with jane elizbeth she with child and she dose not want to tell any one till me get back dracy you foll your father elizbeh yes but please don.t tell jane i just our father to know that she o.k and she need to rest for a few days dracy dose bingley know elizbeth no he think she not well so do not tell him jane want to tell him when we are back so please don.t and i think she want to be the one to tell him not you me or doctor she want to do it .Darcy i want tell him elizbeth than you they got to long burn just as they got into the house wickham was there nice house elizbeth .Elizbeth what are you doing here wickham well as you and your family are not here well i through i would elizbeth well get out wicham well you see i need you to do some thing then i will elizbeth what i need you to go to your bedroom and see then again i will take you they walk up stars and walk into elizbeth old bedroom elizbeth well i see you bin news my room wickham i have been looking for some thing elizbeth what wickham a book elizbeth a book what book the art of war book elizbeth it will be in my father room not in mine room wickham i know i just want you to see where i have been sleeping in your bed elizbeth they o.k because this is not mine room its lydia room not mine wickham i saw you in this room once elizbeth so i do go in my sisters rooms wickham so you tell me wick is your room elizbeth no and also i will be burning lydia bed for her when we take back longburn wockham i do not want longburn dracy so why have you been living here wickham i came here about week ago in to get the book but i could not find it so i wait to see which one would come home and get it for me and i guess right i new it would be lizzy elizbeth o.k i will get you the book then you will take your zombies and get out wickham i will go when i am ready to go elizbeth then i do not get the book wickham you will he pick her up and through her at the wall and she was knock out dracy call him ? wickham o well we will wait tell she wake up. An hour later elizbeth wake up in dracy arms wickham see she wake up know you will get that book for me elizbeth only if you get all the zombies out of my home first then i will take you to the book wickham look at elizbeth and darcy and find he call all his zombies out of the house 30 mins later elizbethwent a round the house to make should there was no zombies in the house wickham what are you looking for elizbeth i was making sure that there was no zombies in the house wickham they have all gone elizbeth i want to make sure wickham don;t you trust me elizbeth no i do not wickham that not nice we where friends you know elizbeth we where eve friends


	13. Chapter 13

Wickham come on lizzy we were friends lizzy no we were not because you never want my friendship you just want us not to win so you could get your zombies to take over here but when you found out how close everyone was to went after london first . Dracy so you could take over here but you want to get ride of the ones that got in your way first thats why you tuck lydia . Elizbeth then you knew i would come and get her but you also new that dracy would help me out so that why you did what you did wickham i was not going to hurt lydia lizzy why wickham because lizzy you fell in love with her but you new she would never love you back because her heart belong to some one else right wickham yes lizzy but you are a zombie you can not love at all wickham i know that why i tuck her so i could just see her one more time before i kill her . dracy went did you first die we were toll 6 years ago wickham it was about then and i kill your father dracy i did not know i had it then me and your father meet up then a few days later i knew i had and sent him a letter as soon as i could so he could get away from everyone he need to be from . elizbeth here his the book now get out and don;t come back wickham went out but dracy was about to run after him but elizbeth stop him dracy please let me go after him elizbeth no we need to get what we came for and get back as soon we can because he know we are not there dracy o.k elizbeth and dracy went o elizbeth old bedroom and she look under her bed and move a bored and pull out a small box in the box was what they had come for elizbeth we need to get back as fast as we can dracy wickham will think we will be stay here to night right elizbeth yes he will but we are not they went outside and got back into the carriage and it start to move of dracy we can not go all night elizbeth we are not dracy where are we going elizbeth you will see an hour later we got where they where going and got out dracy where are we elizbeth knock on the door and it was mrs philips and mrs /mrs hurts are you good mrs hurts we are but mrs philips his not elizbeth went over to her ant and as where uncle was sarah said he was when mr hurts said he was take about a week ago so we move on as fast as we could we got here a few days ago louise we try to move on but the zombies tuck our horse then we wright to bingley and he said wait here till you guys come and get us. elizbeth that why we are here but we can got go know it will be dark soon and the zombies will want food we need to make sure we are safe to night and we start at first light everyone made sure it was safe then went to bed at first light they start back to to the other when they got back zombies where there the other where fighting so everyone got out off the carriage and help the others wickham was there you tuck your time did you dracy ran over to him and start to fight him but everyone was still fighting dracy knock of the wood thing he had made for an arm wickham got back on his horse and ride off dracy went over the other where still fighting 15 mins later the zombies where being burn on the fire elizbeth everyone good they all said yes mr bennet cam over to elizbeth what happen when we got to the house wickhan was there looking for a book mr bennet what book elizbeth the art of war mr bennet i have that here lizzy i know so i cave him the wrong one that everyone know cope mr bennet where your uncle lizzy he was take about a week ago maybe more mr bennet i happy the you are both back safly dracy came over lizzy and hug her mr bennet its good to see you like that dracy just smile at him mr bennet walk away the other need some woon take care off but they where all going to be o.k later that night lady c and miss bingley where back dracy ask if they where good lady c yes we are good is anna good dracy yes she been doing a lot better in her traning lady c we will see they all went to dinner after dinner they all went outside to see mark andrew and john thay all say there till it was time for bed they all went to bed lady c and miss bingley watch them all getting on lady c we need them to start fight each other soon or our plan will not work and also we need to find out what dracy and lizzy went back to her home for miss bingley we will start tomorrow lady c yes we will miss bingley let anna say with them she not one of us she one of them so we need them to stay together lady c i know so how do we start them fighting miss bingley we start with dracy and lizzy first then we get georgina on lizzy side then dracy as no one he will come back to me then we can take him to wickham so he can kill him and lizzy will feel that it was all her fault then georgina will hate lizzy then her sister will hate georgina lady c what about jane and bingley miss bingley jane not well at the min so we keep them out of it for know but we tell my brother that its more then what jane his telling so he calls the doctor again lady c they to go back to there rooms.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day elizbeth got out of bed and went over to the window she saw the other traning then she look over to dracy how was still a sleep she want everyone one that she love to be safe but she did not know where to start to find the other side of the coin she hope it would me some she love then she look bye the fire place and saw dracy father watch she had seen that before so she went over to it and pick it up it was the watch she had give to d many years ago then she open it up and saw the other side of the coin but how was she going to tell dracy that it was his father she had meet all them times just then dracy wake up and she went over t him and sat down with are you o.k elizbeth she look at him and said no we need to talk about some things dracy said what about elizbeth first miss bingley and lady c will want us to start frighting again dracy i know they will and they will be up to some thing but we will not let them do it with us this time elizbeth they may not need to for what i just found out you will hate me for what i just done dracy i will never hate you elizbeth how give you this watch dracy it was my father why elizbeth where did he get it from dracy he said a friend got it for him when they where in chain why elizbeth this his the watch i give to the man who i call d many years ago when i open it i found this dracy what elizbeth the other side of the coin dracy how can that been my father would never keep that a way from me elizbeth he alway said he want you to be safe and he also said that we would never meet because you would let your pride get in the way but he hope you would come around and see what you had to do when the time was right dracy how do you know that elizbeth its in the letter he sent to me before he was kill dracy but how did you know that it was the watch elizbeth before i give him the watch we went into chain and we put the message on the back so i would know what i was look for then the time was right. Dracy how ask for the message your father and i did but only we would know what it said dracy what dose it say elizbeh that the park you may not like dracy please tell me elizbeth it says TO D when our heart be come one the war will be over but only when they come one E x dracy look at elizbeth and said did you love my father elizbeth only as friends but he said i was for his son only and know one else dacy that good to know they start to kiss they stay in there room for an hour the went down to do some traning with the others. dracy was happy that he had the other side of the coin but know they had to work as one but with out any one finding out so how where they going to do that just then mark came over to lizzy and ask when she got do some one and one with him with the fire lizzy what about after dinner mark o.k andrew john and herny where all doing the trianing together dracy was happy that they had all been here just over a year now and he trust everyone but he was a little worth that georgina was getting to close to herny he did not want to see her like edward and kitty in love with each other but stuck to move on with there life's so he was going to ask elizbeth to talk to georgina about it and see if she could help edward out with dinner dracy want to ask elizbeth some thing before she went to help mark out dracy elizbeth can we talk alone elizbeth sure they went for a walk elizbeth whats up dracy we need to help edward and kitty out soon elizbeth said i know i was hoping that they would have work thing out by know but they need i little help elizbeth dracy dose edward still love kitty dracy yesin more way then one he would die for her because when we talk he can not more on because she has his heart for ever what about kitty elizbeth she never stop loving him its alway been him .Dracy what do we do elizbeth i think i know how can help dracy how elizbeth henry can help us dracy was about to say no when henry came over to them henry are you guys good lizzy yes we are but we need your help with edward and kitty henry how and i help with that lizzyyou know they love each other right henry yes lizzy we need to find a way to get them back together henry how can we do that when they are in the same place edward fall over his know feet and kitty start fliting with the other men around here dracy he as a point there. Henry i know we could tell edward that if he want her back i need to get her back know because some one want her hand in married lizzy no that will not work because he will not beliver it henry he will if we get one of the men to help us dracy like how henry like john or robert or andrew lizzy they will not work it will hurt some one else dracy and henry look at elizbeth and said do you know some thing she said maybe but robert his to married miss bingley dracy no bingley call it off about a few weeks ago lizzy o.k but if only know one his to get hurt henry he knew that she was the one that everyone came to when they need to


	15. Chapter 15

The next day elizbeth got out of bed and went over to the window she saw the other traning then she look over to dracy how was still a sleep she want everyone one that she love to be safe but she did not know where to start to find the other side of the coin she hope it would me some she love then she look bye the fire place and saw dracy father watch she had seen that before so she went over to it and pick it up it was the watch she had give to d many years ago then she open it up and saw the other side of the coin but how was she going to tell dracy that it was his father she had meet all them times just then dracy wake up and she went over t him and sat down with are you o.k elizbeth she look at him and said no we need to talk about some things dracy said what about elizbeth first miss bingley and lady c will want us to start frighting again dracy i know they will and they will be up to some thing but we will not let them do it with us this time elizbeth they may not need to for what i just found out you will hate me for what i just done dracy i will never hate you elizbeth how give you this watch dracy it was my father why elizbeth where did he get it from dracy he said a friend got it for him when they where in chain why elizbeth this his the watch i give to the man who i call d many years ago when i open it i found this dracy what elizbeth the other side of the coin dracy how can that been my father would never keep that a way from me elizbeth he alway said he want you to be safe and he also said that we would never meet because you would let your pride get in the way but he hope you would come around and see what you had to do when the time was right dracy how do you know that elizbeth its in the letter he sent to me before he was kill dracy but how did you know that it was the watch elizbeth before i give him the watch we went into chain and we put the message on the back so i would know what i was look for then the time was right. Dracy how ask for the message your father and i did but only we would know what it said dracy what dose it say elizbeh that the park you may not like dracy please tell me elizbeth it says TO D when our heart be come one the war will be over but only when they come one E x dracy look at elizbeth and said did you love my father elizbeth only as friends but he said i was for his son only and know one else dacy that good to know they start to kiss they stay in there room for an hour the went down to do some traning with the others. dracy was happy that he had the other side of the coin but know they had to work as one but with out any one finding out so how where they going to do that just then mark came over to lizzy and ask when she got do some one and one with him with the fire lizzy what about after dinner mark o.k andrew john and herny where all doing the trianing together dracy was happy that they had all been here just over a year now and he trust everyone but he was a little worth that georgina was getting to close to herny he did not want to see her like edward and kitty in love with each other but stuck to move on with there life's so he was going to ask elizbeth to talk to georgina about it and see if she could help edward out with dinner dracy want to ask elizbeth some thing before she went to help mark out dracy elizbeth can we talk alone elizbeth sure they went for a walk elizbeth whats up dracy we need to help edward and kitty out soon elizbeth said i know i was hoping that they would have work thing out by know but they need i little help elizbeth dracy dose edward still love kitty dracy yesin more way then one he would die for her because when we talk he can not more on because she has his heart for ever what about kitty elizbeth she never stop loving him its alway been him .Dracy what do we do elizbeth i think i know how can help dracy how elizbeth henry can help us dracy was about to say no when henry came over to them henry are you guys good lizzy yes we are but we need your help with edward and kitty henry how and i help with that lizzyyou know they love each other right henry yes lizzy we need to find a way to get them back together henry how can we do that when they are in the same place edward fall over his know feet and kitty start fliting with the other men around here dracy he as a point there. Henry i know we could tell edward that if he want her back i need to get her back know because some one want her hand in married lizzy no that will not work because he will not beliver it henry he will if we get one of the men to help us dracy like how henry like john or robert or andrew lizzy they will not work it will hurt some one else dracy and henry look at elizbeth and said do you know some thing she said maybe but robert his to married miss bingley dracy no bingley call it off about a few weeks ago lizzy o.k but if only know one his to get hurt henry he knew that she was the one that everyone came to when they need to


	16. Chapter 16

Henry o.k i will make sure no one gets hurt for you lizzy lizzy said thank you dracy look at elizbeth then he saw what henry had seen that everyone went to her when they need to talk about some thing but he want to know if georgina went to her if she had things to talk about just then edward came over to them. Henry have you herd the news edward what that some one his going to ask for kitty hand in married edward what no i did not do you know how it his henry no not yet that what we are trying to find out .Dracy look at edward and could see that he had just been hurt with what henry had just said but dracy knew he would have to see him hurt if he want kitty back for good. Edward do you know how it his lizzy lizzy no sorry i do not know but we will find out when he has ask her want we edward that will be to later want it lizzy am sorry edward i know but then he walk that did not go to well lizzy you think herny maybe he will talk to kitty before we need to do the next step dracy i hope so to a few hours later edward was walking around then he walk into some one edward am sorry but he did not know it was kitty she said it was o.k edward ask how she been kitty no so good you edward me to kitty why edward because the lady i love his going to married some one else soi have to let her go know for good kitty look hurt am sorry to hear that but maybe you should ask her for her hand first before the other man gets that's i good idea but i need to talk to for father first kitty no just ask her first then go to her father with her just the edward look at kitty and kiss her then said will you married me kitty look at him and said yes edward kiss her again and said i love you for along time and i want you forever kitty love you more each day when i left and i just want to be with you .They walk in and went to see mr bennet he was help that they made there way back together and he said they would tell everyone at dinner mr bennet had ask lady c if he could talk about some thing dinner she said yes she was hoping it was about some thing about wickham later at dinner time everyone was around the table dracy wha dose your father want to tell us elizbeth elizbeth when i ask he said i will know at dinner time Mr bennet well i had some good news to day and i have ask robert do to it for me i am going to give one more of my daughters way in the next few months edward as ask for kitty hand in married and they want robert to do the wedding for them which i have said yes to so here his to kitty and edward they all rise there glass and drink to edward and kitty and wish them happy Lizzy was happy that the plan work so was dracy and henry but dracy still need to know if georgina gose to elizbeth when she needs some one to talk to but he would talk about that when they are alone. Lady c we are going to have a ball for the wedding kitty said on we are going to do what the a garden party like we did when we first meet lizzy that a good idea edward good how all we have do to his set the wedding day lydia it with be in this summer not 5 years time they all laught at what lydia had said after dinner they went out side to tell mark/john and andrew the good news with lady c and miss bingley what are we going to do the zombies with not come if its to hot on the wedding day lady c lets hope the day they pick that it rains and we will have the ball and we and get the zombies into the ballroom without being seen miss bingley i hope so over the next few week the date had been set and elizbeth and jane are going to be worth her because her mother can not be mr bingley and jane still need to talk so jane and bingley in into the garden to talk bingley so what do you need to tell me are you sick again jane o am not sick i just need to tell you some thing before it gets to late bingley what jane i am with child bingley look at jane she could see the happy him came but she ask him not o tell any one till every the wedding he said dose any one know jane lizzy and dracy and my father but don;t be mad at them i just want to tell you myself bingley was so happy that he was going a father in 5 months he also new he need to get some more happy with the traning why jane could not fight for much long so he want to ask dracy and lizzy to help him be come a better fighter but all he want to do at the min was to be with jane and he put his hand on stomach and he fell the baby kick for the first time then they went back in to find the other just then dracy saw so zombie coming to the house so everyone ran out side to start fighting everyone was fighting dracy saw the horse man coming over its death theone that need to be kill by water so they all start to fight him to get him into the water so kitty could kill but they got him in to the church in sad so kitty and the horse ma was alone in the church so they start to fight kitty got him over to the holy water and put his head in it and chock it of and then chock his body two.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone got into the church and ran over to kitty they could see she had kill the horse man in water but she had pass out just after edward we need to get her back to the house mark we take care of the horse man lizzy he needs to be burn in 3 fires mark i know and i will make sure it happen lizzy you just make sure kitty o.k the other went back to the house why mark and his men tuck care of the horse man edward said we need a doctor so dracy and bingley went to get one has they came with the doctor bingley tuck the doctor to kitty why dracy went to see what lady c and miss bingley where up to so he stop and list to what they say lady c we need to tell wickham that the horse man been kill miss bingley but how can we lady c we will have to come up with away to get away from people so we can tell him what happen miss bingley let hope hat kitty will not make it and she can bring the horse man back if she dies right lady c yes but only if she die horse man can come back so hope she dies or they could win this war miss bingley no they can not we still have 3 horse men and wickham and they do not know how to kill him right so if she dose not die they win around one but we have to make sure that the only round they win .Lady c your right but we still need to get to wickham soon but also find out how can kill the other for him miss bingley o.k come on we better so see if she going to be good they walk to kitty bedroom and ask if she was ok they said doctor with her know lizzy /mary/jane and lydia where with there father dracy was with bingley and edward all out side kitty room just then the doctor came out mr bennet well doctor she going to be o.k she just need to rest and to say in bed for a few days and she will be find mr bennet thank you robert came runing over to them how his she mr bennet she just need to rest robert thank god lizzy how did she kill him there was no water in the church robert i put the holy water in the bow for tomorrow so she much have us that to kill him mr bennet that water needs to get ride out robert i know me and mark have just done it dracy so all we can do know his let her come around mary i want to say with her till she wakes up just in case lydia we all do mr bennet no i will say with her till she wake and no one will go in her room till she wake her in less it one of her sister only i am not lost any more of my family. Over the next few days kitty got better as the days went on lizzy was happy to see her sister out of her room first time in a week but she said she just want to get out of her room she hate saying in bed mr bennet let go outside with the other but she was not to do any thing edward say with her lizzy father why have you let her out mr bennet she get more like you each day she did the same as you would do to me when you want to get out of bed dracy came over to them he all ready toll mr bennet and lizzy what he had hear lady c and miss bingley talk about the horse man mr bennet said it was true that if kitty die the horse man would come back but she o.k so he gone for know and can not come back to help wickham lizzy i think i know how can kill the conquest horse man mr bennet you do lizzy yes but i do not think its safe to tell you in the house where any one can hear us mr bennet o.k as he said that he could see miss bingley through the door well it looks like some one want to come and get a book lizzy and dracy look at mr bennet and then look at the door dracy maybe we should go and take a walk out side mr bennet and lizzy that would be nice so they all walk outside 10 mins later mr bennet well how do you think it mine be lizzy i think it may be mark with the fire swords mr bennet i think yo may be right lizzy but he need to a lot of work to do and also we need to find the other side coin yet dracy look at lizzy then at her father he saw them when he knew they all ready got both side but where keep it to them self just in case mr bennet i see you know all ready they both said yes lizzy but we do not have time to work together because we are try to keep the other safe as well mr bennet you will find time when the time his right dracy when will that be mr bennet when you kill all the horse man and then the other only have to take on the zombies and wickham but you could start training together any time you want because you two are married and some men and lady fight together when they do married dracy want people start thing mr bennet what that all you do his fight each other and not train together lizzy he right we need to do some training together so we and start to work as one dracy we will start tomorrow and also we can train with other as well lizzy and also you need to let your sister do as she want to dracy what mr bennet time for me to go lizzy i see the way you look at henry when he with her dracy its not that i do not like him it just i do not want her to get hurt again lizzy henry will never hurt anyone o.k


	18. Chapter 18

Elizbeth what do you mean louise well when you came to roseing with your friend and you say with lady c she found out that dracy had came as well and you to where in the same place again she ask wickham to do some thing to keep you both away from each other so wickham came up with what dracy had done to jane and bigley so she said that he need to tell you because she new that you would take care of it because we all know that you sisters look after each other before any thing else bingley dracy you where in on it to dracy yes but i only want you to happy but when i saw elizbeth again we talk about then i new i was wrong about what i did but i did not have any thing to do about the letters and go to wickham and also i troll you about the park i play in it when we were trying to keep london safe bingley i know but do you know how much it hurt me knowing you would do some thing like that to me because i through we where friends dracy we are friends but when miss bingley troll me that jane was only after your money and she did not love you the way you love her i only did what a friend would do to get you safe jane he right i would have done the same thing but i would have ask some one else before doing some like that because i know that miss bingley not the best person to ask i would of ask so much close to the person before i did any thing dracy i did i ask elizbeth and she troll me the true then i put it back right the park i did bingley lizzy did e talk you you about it lizzy we did talk when i troll him the true about it but i want to know how miss bingley new that me and dracy had seen each other again . Louise wickham came back and said that you and dracy are together at rosing and that we need to put a stop to it as soon as we could lizzy but why louise because wickham said you two where never can be alone with each other lizzy why louise he said he need you to both hate each other so he would made it happen lizzy bye lie to everyone louise but miss bingley had troll him that you did not get on anyway so he said was good. Bingley but why would he want dracy and lizzy not get on louise i do not know because i said i did not trust him and i want no more to do with it steven well you have a lot of work to do louise to make this right with everyone louise i know and i will put it right just then everyone went quite because miss bingley came over to them miss bingley what up all been up to as she sit down next to dracy so he pull elizbeth on to his lap and she was o.k with that miss bingley whats going on you guys have been our here for a long time and its some be dinner time anna we know what time it his everyone look at anna as she as been quite all the time she been with them mark she been with lizzy to much very one laught lizzy why do i get the but before lizzy could finsh mark its all you lizzy you know next time you want help i can say no mark you would lizzy would i edward well mark you doe it know you know when she made her mine up there no going back with lizzy anna we should go and get ready for dinner then we can do some thing after dinner lizzy not for me to night i need to do some thing to night mark what i will tell you tomorrow but if my sister are out to night please keep them safe mark i always do i see you tomorrow everyone went in to get ready for dinner after dinner dracy ask elizbeth what she was up to elizbeth what we are up to dracy look at elizbeth dracy come on tell me elizbeth no will see everyone went back to mark edward john henry andrew and bingley so they talk about all thing with dracy where are we going lizzy at the hop of roof dracy look what lizzy had done for them dracy his is whta you and your father have been up to lizzy yes we have but i want it to be just you and me for know so we can do our traning up here at first then when we start getting to know each other moves we can go and start training with the other so i was thing if we come up here for an hours a day then we can train together and then we can help the other to so what do you thing dracy you know what elizbeth you are the most care person i know and i love you more then ever elizbeth but also we can see if anyone his up to any thing and we and see if any thing coming as well dracy walk over to her and kiss her elizbeth was happy that they could get some time alone as well dracy want elizbeth more then ever so they both said they would start tomorrow and they went to we have a wedding in 10 days kitty i know i just hope its a nice day edward it will be mark kitty which sister are give you away kitty i want jane and elizbeth to give me away and mary and lydai as my bridesmaids why mark i just want to know what about your father kitty he will be give me to edward on that day i just hope it not going to be like jane and elizbeth wedding day where zombies tack us mark do not care about that we will take care of them like we did on that day right kitty thanks mark what are friend for.


	19. Chapter 19

Bingley i wish my friend where like that jane they are like that dracy was only doing the right thing so you would get hurt thay why he did that but also he make it right louise and i am going to make it right as well jane you have all ready done that louise she said what jane you did that when you troll us what miss bingley was up to you can not stop her on your own so all we need to do is find out why wickham dose not want dracy and lizzy together and we all keep traning. Louise i would like to start training with you guys steven so would i mark well we all start tomorrow but i think its time for all of us to go to bed but louise i want you to tell miss bingley northing at all because we have to find out what they are up to and we also need to know how else is in on it louise i will not tell her any thing at all when we have tea tomorrow jane will be with me and she will come up with some thing as she always dose when she ask us what we have been doing mark good well night all they all went to be bed everyone went to next morring dracy had wake up before elizbeth he was the happies man live he had this true love in his arms and she love him more then every and also they how could do there training as well and also keep every one safe all at the same time which made him a lot more happy so he watch elizbeth sleep till she wake up then as soon as she did he kiss her with all the love he had for her which was more then anyone could every know elizbeth what was that for dracy i want you to know how much i love you each day elizbeth i love you more each day as well but i think we need to get up and do some training don;t you dracy if we must they got up ane went to the roof why everyone was till in bed 2 hours later everyone start to go out side and start training with each other so dracy and elizbeth went down to the other and help them as well an hour later georgina ask where anna was kitty said she was going in a min so they all went back was on her way outside when she saw her mum and miss bingley talk so she stop and list to them lady c we need to find out what they would talking about miss bingley i will ask louise at tea time to day lady c good and we need to get to wickham soon to tell him as well anna new that her mother was the one how was working with wickham but how could she tell the others about this but she had to find away but also she would have to tell them that she is on there side alway so she ran out side to the other and start to cry everyone ran over to her and ask her if she was o.k but she said no and troll them that her mother his working for wickham as well as miss went over to her hug her lydia what about you anna you been with your mum alway so how do we know that you are not one as well mark she right everyone look at anna jane we can take her soon where so we can chack her so me know she not one of the if that o.k with you anna .Anna what d i need to do all he men walk away jane we have to take all your close of and chech you so we know you are still with the living anna i do not have to do it out here right lydia no we take you to your room all of us and the we will take of all your close then we will cheack you to see if you have been bit or any thing else anna when what kitty we will give you a small bag to blow in to and if it biow up you are still with us but after we got you back dress then we come and tell the men that o.k anna said yes so all the lady went to anna bedroon and cheack her over she did not have northing on her then they got her dress again the lydia give her the bag and it blow up so they new she was sill live so they all went back to the men and said she live everyone was happy about that. Anna was about to tell him what her mum had said when miss bingley came over to them ask what they where up to anna said i was about to say that me and my mother are doing a ball before the wedding but my mother as to go some where so i have to do every thing my self and lizzy and kitty have just said they would help me out everyone look at anna they new she was on there side know miss bingley why where your mother of to anna she always and and see the people how work for us around this time so i guess it will be them elizbeth she was help us as well of getting her mother out of the house as well so they could talk kitty come on we better go get ready for lunch so they all went to get ready at the lunch table anna so mother when are you living lady c what are you on about anna well mother you go and see all our people how work for us this time of the year don;t you lady c yes i do will you be o.k why i am gone dracy we are all here with her and no one will get to her lady c o.k i will go tomorrow the she said miss bingley will come with me dracy thats find just be safe lady c always mr bennet how was everyone training today mary we are all getting on very well mr bennet that good to we should do some thing after lunch.


	20. Chapter 20

Mr bennet i think that a good idea because you have to get our forces one what right mark and we all know what happen to lizzy when her forces gose wrong edward you lost force lizzy that never happen before mark it did when we were all with her at home lydia it was funny when it happen mark it was but how it got like that know one know edward why did you not just ask her what was up because i know lizzy will only lost forces if some one had hurt her in one way just then lizzy walk out of the room and went out side dracy was about to go after her when said no she need to be on her own for now miss bingley and lady c came back in and said we are going to lie down can some one come and get us when its dinner time m.r bennet yes some one with come and wake you up at that time lady c thank you miss bingley and lady c went to there rooms mark what are we going to do about lizzy m.r bennet just give her time she will be back to her self soon edward but how hurt her to make her go of forces mr bennet maybe we should go out side and talk about this as they got out side the games where out and kitty and lydia had to start the games of why edward want to know how had hurt lizzy mark maybe we should tell you because of how you fell about the bennet girls edward no you are going to tell me i know i care about the bennet sisters more then anyone but if lizzy got hurt i will kill everyone till i found out so tell me mark how much dose kitty mean to you ewdard i love her more then any thing but lizzy jane mary and lydia also mean a lot to me so start talking they all new he was not going to stop tell him knew how had hurt lizzy mark about 18 months ago she meet a few new people how had move in to hertfordshire edward o.k right and mark the night of the ball we have every year edward yes just then kitty and lydia came over to them with anna and georgina lydia there was one men there how call her some thing that no one as every all her before edward and kitty she not her self upset and went out side edward so some one made her cry mary yes but he also safe her that night as well edward yes but if he did not made her cry she would have ever gone outside georgina it must have been bad what every the man had said about her because she is the care person i know and i have only know her for just over a year and she as help me with a lot of things so that man must have hurt her more then any one every could edward so are you going to tell me how it was jane no edward why jane i said no edward why jane because lizzy would not want you to ok edward so could you please tell me what he call her then bingley he call her tolerable edward what she his one of the beautiful lady i now so how could call that andrew you need to clam down right know edward please don;t tell me what to do john she o.k know and she alway keep on fright with us an she alway that not the point some one hurt her and he need to get hurt back georgina but why did he call that anyway he must have no heart or he just bennet well my daurgher got him back for what he did to hurt any way so can we please move edward no and what are you talking about mr bennet the man how call her tolerable ask her for her hand and she said no edward what one min she tolerable the next he want her hand mr bennet yes i know but its lizzy and also i could i will never made my daurghers married anyone they do not love or respect there parters i life so that why i could never made my daugthers un happy for any one edward i would love to meet that man so i could kill him a lot everyone look over to dracy jane maybe you should talk to lizzy about that because i do not think she would let you do that edward why mary just ask lizzy know because she coming over to us lizzy came over and sat down what going on edward you are going to tell me how call you tolerable then i can kill him for you lizzy know you will not and the person how call me that his some one i care about more then any thing so can we please move on edward no we can not move on you are going to tell me lizzy no i will not tell you and no one here will as you are about to come my brother you should be having time with your wife to be and talking about the pass ewdard look at lizzy he knew she would never tell him so he drop it and move on m.r bennet look at lizzy he knew she would never let dracy get hurt of any one they all had dinner then all start to talk about the last few days then went to the next few day wickham had come with the zombies and try to kill them but they had fright back then they where zombies and the men they had lost where burn the plan for the wedding where finsh its know the night before the wedding and kitty was get scread about the first night jane and lizzy had gone to talk to her and said she will be o.k and said we get you married then in 2 more months we should have my baby here with us kitty but what if we are like dracy and lizzy fighting all time.


	21. Chapter 21

Lizzy we don;t fright all the time kitty you did at one point lizzy i know we need but when we found out that people want us to fright and it was hem saying thing about us we talk and we know why miss bingley want me and dracy to fright but know we are more close the every and i know that edward loves you more then any thing else and more then him self which his more then any thing jane you will be find and also we are still here with you till we win this war then we still have each other because we will always be sister just then lydia mary georgina and anna came in kitty and also i have 2 more know lizzy yes you do anna but i am not any of your sister jane yes you are you will always be one. lydia any way anna what been goig on with andrew anna northing why kitty yes there his anna we are just friends lydia that not true anna come on my mother will never let me married me and dracy will never let me because he will just say he only after my money as he always dose any way lizzy how did call you tolerable any way and why did you not let edward kill him lizzy i do not want to let edward kill any one because he as always been like my brother but he fell in love with kitty so we all became his sisters from that day georgina so please me us how call you that jane well you see it was some one how fell in love with lizzy and love her still and she love him more then any thing georgina it was my brother wast it lizzy yes it was but edward can ever know georgina how can my brother be so cold to you lizzy he did not know what to say to me after that because he knew i hear him say it and then he start to fall in love with me georgina but when did he ask for your hand the first time lizzy when i cane here with my friend when she was going to married nick but ask for my hand and i said no georgina what changer lizzy i found out the true about wickham and what he did to jane and bingley and we had a bad fright then he wright to me and troll me the true and also we made up and i give him one more changer but this time i fell in love with him but also i knew i lost him because men only ask once for a lady hand so that why i could never win his love so i safe him but why he had past one on the bright i can said some thing i should have said but he hear me but there more hen that but he dose not what did you do lizzy well when he had pass out i kiss him but he dose not know that and i do not want him to know georgina so you kiss my brother when he had pass out lizzy yes jane we better get to our rooms because kitty needs her sleep for tomorrow they all said night and went to ther rooms but little they knew edward and hear them about dracy but he was not going to do anything but he knew lizzy love him more then anything but he would tell dracy about that kiss lizzy give him when he had pass out because he need to know how much he mean to her then he went to his only room and went to sleep dracy was waiting for elizbeth to come to bed elixbeth walk in the room and said i through you would be with the men dracy i was but i miss my wife so i can hear but she had not to back. Elizbeth my sister need me tonight so we talk about thing then anna and georgina came with lydia and mary we talk about other thing then we came to bed so here i am dracy good so i can after my wife night all night elizbeth yes you can after me when you want me because i am way your always dracy good they went to bed they made love then went to sleep half way through the night dracy wake up he got dress and went down start when he saw edward down there dracy can not sleep edward no i fell like i am going to lost her again dracy they what i said before i married elizbeth because i had lost her before and i did not what to lost her again. Edward i know it was you how call lizzy tolerable dracy look at him and said how edward that dose not mater because i know how much you meet to lizzy if you did not she would have never kiss you when you had pass out dracy what are you talking about edward troll dracy what he knew about what lizzy i had done for him and she did not care that she kiss him before he had ask for her hand dracy i did not know she had done that edward because know dose only her sister know because she could have rudly her sister if it got out but lizzy did not care you had her heart for ever that why she will never tell you dracy but why edward because she nose she should have never done it that why because of her family dracy but we are married know edward that why i am tell you so you know just how much you meat t lizzy and you always will just don;t hurt her again because i let you of this time couse but not next time i will hurt you how i thing i need to go back to bed so i can be ready for my wedding in a few hours dracy said night they both went to to there rooms dracy got back into bed with elizbeth and just wake her sleep he knew she love him a lot more then he ever new he fell asleep with her in his arms


	22. Chapter 22

Elizbeth wake up in dracy arms she could not move so she wake him sleep 15 mins later dracy wake up and saw elizbeth still in his arms he was happy she was still here with him elizbeth said morring dracy kiss her and said morring back did you sleep well elizbeth yes but where did you go last night dracy what elizbeth when a wake up you where gone dracy i got up because i hear a noise down stars and it was edward and we talk about kitty elizbeth what about kitty dracy he thinks he going to lost her again elizbeth he will not lost her again because in the next few hours she will be his forever and no one can take her way from him dracy that what i said to him but he think some one will take her from him again elizbeth i thing till he married to her its not going to stop so we all get it till after the wedding dracy luck we all only after go till 2 o clock elizbeth thats if any of us don;t kill him before then dracy we want do that i hope so elizbeth come on we need to get up its all most 10 any way and i need to go and help kitty dracy she can wait 10 mins as he said that he kiss her again so they make out for half hour dracy know you can go to your sister elizbeth thank you then she kiss him and got up they both got up wash and dress dracy went to edward elizbeth went to kitty lizzy how you doing kitty sceard lizzy you will be o.k and you will be his to so lizzy and jane got her ready for her wedding dracy hows he doing bingley he keep saying he going to lost her again dracy went over to him and ask why he was going to lost her again edward because some one will take her way from me again dracy in the next few hours she will be your for ever know you need to get ready for your wedding its know 1.15 and the men where on the away to the church when wickham walk over to them well look what we have hear dracy went to kill him when mark stop him edward what do you want wickham all i want to say his good luck you will need it when you go into the bennet you no northing about the bennet family if you did you would have never hurt any of them so get out of my way now i have i wedding to get to wickham well i will see you all soon then he walk away from them dracy he up to some thing mark i know i am going back for the lady you go on dracy i will come with so the other went to the church and dracy and mark went back to the house to see if the lady;s where o.k just then the lady;s came out of the house and where on the way to the church they all got to the church kitty walk down with her father dracy elizbeth jane and bingley all where waiting at the front for her kitty knew no one was going to take edward away from her again half hour later you may kiss the bride they where married as they got outside of the church wickham and mrs bennet and mr phillips where waiting outside wickham i did say i would be back edward so you did kitty knew some one would have to kill her mother and uncle on her wedding day but as they all walk around to start the fright mr bennet said stop everyone look at him m.r bennet why are you so rude and cares to keep doing this to my daugher m.r wickham what have they done to you to hate them as much as you do first you went after lizzy and jane know kitty wickham it not your daughers i want its the men they are married to i want to hurt them so i take what they want from them but your daughers are alway i the way m.r bennet but how his this hurting the men because you know some one will kill there uncle and there mother so how dose that hurt the men wickham because the men how kill there mother and uncle your daugers will hate them for good want they lizzy is that what you think we will hate the person how kill our mother wickham yes i do jane well you have ever know any of us because we would ever hate the person how kill her as a zombies but we will hate the person how changer her into a zombies just as jane had said that mr bennet came in front of them and kill mrs bennet then he kill there uncle then here walk off way from them wickham just look at everyone and got on his horse said that not what i want kitty what did you want wickham what i want his all of you dead anna by the way you can keep my mother because we know about her to bingley and my sister to kitty walk of to look for her father so did jane lizzy and mary wickham look at lydia and said you know you want to come with me lydia you are sick i never want to see yo again so p off and say away from my family then she ran after her sisters and her father wickham ride off mark we need to brun them know dracy yes we do before the bennet family come back ewdard i knew some one was going to hurt them bingley i know but they have each other and they alway will mrs phillips was with the bennet family. m.r bennet am so sorry kitty kitty we had to stop her father i just happy you did it and on one else mr bennet we need to get you back to your husband know lizzy yes we do or he will think he as lost you again.


	23. Chapter 23

Kitty what do you mean liz liz well he keeps telling dracy that he think he going to lost you all over again kitty he will never lost me again jane we know come on we better get you back kitty what about mother and uncle liz if i know mark he would have move them some where but this is your day so thats go and find your husband kitty o.k let go they all walk back to the other kitty walk over to edward which he was happy to see her liz and jane walk over to dracy bengley and mark lydia went to jonh and mary went over to robert as the party start mark ask liz and jane what they are going to do liz we are going to burn them to night when kitty and edward are gone jane she should not see that on her wedding day so we are going to do it mark you lgirls are not doing it alone i will be there as well dracy and bingley us to liz thank lets just make sure kitty and edward have a good day and mark his some one watch over them mark yes because we don;t know if they can wake up again liz i know but we can not do it why kitty and edward are around mark just hope they don;t wake up again just then m.r bennet came over jane ant mr bennet she good i think she in her room waiting for tonight mark mr bennet can hey wake back up mr bennet no if you put there heads some where they and not move again mark i will go make sure the heads are not in the same place mark went to do that jane went for a walk with bingley mr bennet went over to kitty .Darcy how are you doing elizbeth elizbeth i will be o.k i have you with me darcy pull her into a hug then they went for a walk. A few hours later every one was getting ready to liver when edward got up and thank everyone for coming then they are said good bye and they all went back home m.r bennet came over lizzy what time are we burning our mother lizzy when kitty and edward call it a day m.r bennet walk away bingley i am going to ask you some thing jane what bingley your father dose not look much upset about this lizzy and jane because he his not upset about this that why bingley but why not jane well lizzy no jane not today please bingley o.k not today lizzy than you an hour later edward and kitty went in mark the fire his ready they all walk in to where they burn the zombies darcy you o.k elizbeth yes lets just get this over with before any thing else happens today so they burn there uncle and there mother and start talk about the pass lizzy we have been friends for a long time mark yes we have and northing will ever happen to that jane come on we need to be going in its getting later bingley yes it his so they all said night and went to bed but darcy want to know why did not look upset today darcy elizbeth can we please talk about some thing elizbeth sure what;s up darcy well you see elizbeth you want to know why my father did not look upset about our mother death darcy well yes and some thing else elizbeth o.k first my mother and father where made to married they never love each other or any thing our mother love our uncle phillips and she love him more then anything but she had to married our father darcy did your uncle love her back elizbeth yes he did but when our mother married our father he married our mother sister because he could not have our mother he went after her sister when our father had jane me kitty and mary he new he could never love our mother so he stop sleeping with her but before that she was with child again and our father new he male to take over the house so he got her with child for 5 th time which was also girl but this time she did not want he any more because when she given birth to lydia so all most die so she said she would every love him and she would only be his wife in name only which he great to so they both say together for us girls but as we were getting old we all new they never love each other we all list one night at them frighting so we all made a pack that night that we would never married for northing then love so jane mary kitty and lydia all siad that but me i said i would only married for the depps love ever would take me into married so that what we did then our father tuck us over to chain to train over there why we where over there our mother and uncle phillips start an sleeping together because our father was with us it was our ant phillips that found it out one day she came over to the house and found them in bed together our ant phillips move back to london with her brother why our father was with us when we came back she troll our father what had happen why we were way that why our father mother where in name only and also it was the same for our ant and uncle after then our mother want us to married as fast as she could so she could move on with her life darcy what about your father elizbeth our ant phillips his our father missers they been together just over 3 years know darcy do they love each other elizbeth they alway have so that my holly family tree know what.


	24. Chapter 24

darcy what do you mean elizbeth like you said i was broke when you first saw me darcy i have not through about that in a long time and you are not broke you are the most care person a i know and also i know how that feels because my family not the best my father married our mother for her money only but she through he love her but he did not love any one at all it was always money to my father elizbeth dose georgina know darcy yes she dose that why i do not want her to get hurt again and also i want her to married for the right thing elizbeth she will i know she will darcy i love you more then any thing elizbeth i know you do darcy what about bingley elizbeth if i know jane she would have troll him about our father and mother so all is good so what else do you want to know darcy do you rember when i pass out on the bright elizbeth yes that was the worst time of my life when you did not wake up for me but we talk about this right darcy yes but there some thing else about that day i know about elizbeth what darcy that you kiss me on that day elizbeth how did you find out darcy so its true elizbeth yes its true but how did you find out darcy as you said men talk elizbeth edward darcy yes elizbeth i will talk to me tomorrow maybe we should go to bed darcy yes we should so they both got into bed darcy put elizbeth in his arms she was happy to be there as always The next morring jane and bingley had talk about her family but he was good about it and he said northing was going to take jane way from him again so he keep it to himself but he knew dracy would know about it because lizzy would have toll him all about it jane and lizzy went to see if kitty was o.k about last night so they went into her room kitty liz and jane happy me jane what happen kitty well you know what happen but we could not stop so we have done it a few times and how i am so sur so help me to the bath liz was laughting jane try not to but i happen then kitty start a few mins later liz and jane help her to the bath jane how dose that fell kitty that nice jane say there why we get you some close so we can dress you kitty thank you about an hour later kitty was dress liz how you felling kitty a lot better jane good come on we need to go down and do some training liz you can not train jane your baby will be here soon jane i know thats why i am just wathing you a lot kitty went the baby coming jane 3 weeks kitty i you hope for a girl or boy bingley wants liz a boy right jane no he wants a girl liz o.k that;s twist kitty i know so they went down to the other bingley look at jane then look at lizzy and said she troll you din;t she lizzy yes she did but i think its a twist but i also think its sweet bingley thank you lizzy any time darcy whats sweet bingley northing why lizzy i will tell you later bingley know you will not he will not find it sweet jane and bingley where looking and lizzy o.k i want tell him bingley thank you bingley start training with darcy again jane you are going to tell him when you are alone right lizzy maybe or maybe not lizzy start training with kitty and lydia an hour later kitty where mary today lizzy i do not know i have not see her to day just then m.r bennet came over you all look like you lost some thing lydia we have m.r bennet what lydia mary m.r bennet she in the church with robert why lydia she always with him georgina like you are alway with john lydia am not kitty are to lizzy am out of this one jane me to just then henry came over to them what up with them lizzy well they all said that mary spen a lot of time with robert henry thats true lizzy the georgina said that lydia its alway with john henry thats all so true and anna is alway with andrew know i am going to run and hird for the rest on my life bye lydia georgina and anna all ran after him bingley make sure i never tell them the true jane henry only dose to put smiles on people faces bingley well he did that just then mary and robert came mary his everyone after henry again lizzy troll her what had just happen mary where ewdard and john and andrew and mark any way jane i do not know i have not seen them today lizzy maybe we should go and see if they are o.k as they walk in to the field where they are camp the zombies where frighting the men and mark just the stacey got bit mark ran over o her and he bit himas well henry and the girls came over to help lady c was the one with the zombies they where all frighting when lady c came over to anna she was about to bit her when georgina tuck her head off darcy saw what georgina had done mark and stacey where know zombies lydia kill stacey but mark got away darcy we need to burn them know edward and Andrew came over with john his everyone o.k they all said yes but lizzy ran off Edward where mark lydia he got bit and also stacey did we kill her but mark got away john wickham his ready hurting lizzy Edward yes he his in more ways then one and i see we got lady c as well darcy yes we did


	25. Chapter 25

Kitty we should go and find lizzy Edward no i think she needs time to her self what she been through i thing she will want to cry it out know bingley what do you mean Edward we she been through a lot more then any of us put together lydia that true henry i know bingley like what Edward first wickham lie to her then she lost her best friend then her mother and uncle and how mark and stacey i think we will have to take on mark with out lizzy bingley but lizzy john his the heart of us all but if we don;t we could lost lizzy next lydia where would mark go he would not go to wickham Edward no he would go to then everyone elizbeth because he know she would kill him to stop him and that what he want mary we need to go to lizzy then they all said yes bingley tuck jane into the house then went back to the others to look for lizzy just then robert saw lizzy fright mark alone she need us know they all ran over to her just has they got there she kill mark she told edward to burn him and she stop just then miss bingley came with the horse man conquest i see you are still playing our games then lizzy what do you want miss bingley i just want to say hello bingley get way from us know miss bingley know know little brother louise he said get way know miss bingley i am going but you can keep the horse men so bye conquest came at them with zombies they all start to fright bingley how do we kill this horse man lizzy with fire that why they kill mark because he was the one how could kill him bingley so what do we do lizzy just keep frighting bingley just then bingleynew what he had to do he got lydia to do fire for him and he start to fright the horse man with fire lizzy saw him and try to run to him but before she could he chock the hours man in 2 lizzy you need to take of this heard of as well with fire so bingley chock his herd off as well then the zombies ran off lizzy ran over to bingley you need to see a doctor know the man truck bingley back to the house why darcy made sure that the horse man was put in 3 fires then he went back to the house to make sure bingley so o.k dracy how he doing louise he with the doctor know just then the doctor came out

jane his he o.k doctor yes he will be find but his hand are no so good over the next few day he mine need to close one of them just then jane sceam and her waters broke so lizzy and the doctor went into jane room and put her on the bed lizzy say with her louise came in to help all the men where out side jane room as well as bingley room 3 hours later bingley had wake up and darcy had troll him what the doctor had said and that jane his about to bring there baby in to the world so he need to get well before he could see his son bingley said i do not want a son i want a daugher darcy look at him and said what bingley i want a girl soon i can her grow up to be like her mother or like one of her ant darcy you want her like elizbeth bingley yes or any of the bennet girls all i want his a girl darcy but know you want a boy bingley yes in time but i want a girl first darcy well you will have to wait and see what you get i know but i can not see it till i am well to do so darcy i know but i can let you know what you have bingley thanks another 7 hours later jane had her baby girl bingley was happy that he got his little girl darcy so what are you going to call her then bingley i do not know yet till i see her just then elizbeth came in to him with the baby well do you want to see her bingley but the doctor said i could not lizzy hold her but i canput her on the bed with you but you can not tuck her with your hands so lizzy put the baby down on the bed with him and he cry bingley thank you lizzy what are you thank me for jane went through the pain bingley how is she lizzy she good she his in the bath at the min so i said i would bring baby to you so you could see her bingley thank you lizzy its ok bingley his the horse man dead lizzy yes he his but he can come back if you die so don;t bingley i am not going any where lizzy how are your hands bingley sur but i am o,k and am sorry that i did it lizzy how lead you bingley mark did he said if any thing happen to him there was some one how could take over from him but he also said that you lead him lizzy yes i did but i can teacher it but i can not hold it for every long that why i just teacher it bingley maybe when i get out of here you can help me work on it lizzy i will do i better take baby back to jane bingley o.k tell jane that i said name 2 for her lizzy will do so she pick up baby and tuck her back to jane room dracy so what name 2 then bingley what the name his chloe louise bingley do you like it darcy yes i do bingley good as you are godfather and lizzy godmother so are louise and steven darcy what bingley come on you know it would happen and also it keeps you with lizzy alway darcy you and jane have come up with his because bingley well you see we came up with his when we had the ball at my home.


	26. Chapter 26

Darcy what do you mean you came up with it when we had the ball at your home that was over a year and half know bingley i know but when i ask jane that night how would be the godmother of her children she said it would be elizbeth then she ask me and i said it would be you as godfather then i knew that jane was my true love that night when i left for london the next day i miss her more than anything and all i want to do was to go back to her but you and my sister did not like jane so i say in london for you guys only but all i want was to be with jane but when jane said she would have elizbeth as god mother i knew that you and her would have to get on for the baby so that why iwas going to ask her to married me after christmas but you and my sister would not let me go back so i lnock myself away from all of you but i should have gone back with out you guys anyway darcy why did you go back bingley how could i all i did was hurt her when i left that day for london darcy but that was not your falt that was mine because of what your sisters said to me i through she only want your money that why i did that. Bingley what about elizbeth dracy what do you mean what about elizbeth bingley you said jane was only after my money but you are rich then me and you fell for elizbeth right dracy yes i did but you know she never like me so i was try to forget her but it was the hards thing i never had to do but it did not work all i did was miss her more then ever so when i went to see my ant elizbeth was there then i knew i had to have her so i ask for her hand and she said no bingley she said no to you dracy yes she did why bingley any women how said no to you is a bit of a shock darcy but it has happen i just wish i meet her soon bingley why darcy when i am with her she make me so happy the ever been before bingley i know how you mean because its like when i am not with jane it hurt me more then ever but you have elizbeth know and no one can take her way from you ever darcy i just think that some times we are not because she know the other better then me and they all have know her long then me bingley that because you would not let her to get to know you because of your pride darcy i know that my pride was bad as it was but i all most lost the person how mean more to me then ever because of it bingley but you have her know and she is not going anywhere darcy i hope so well i better get back to my wife and you need to sleep so i will see you tomorrow bingley night darcy night went back to his and elizbeth room but little did he know that lizzy have hear what him and bingley had said so she new she had to make it right that he knew that she was his forever so she came out of the bathroom and walk over to darcy and kiss him he kiss her back darcy what was that for elizbeth what i need to have a reason to kiss my husband know darcy no but elizbeth but what darcy i through you would be tire after helping jane out elizbeth no she the one how had the baby not me darcy o.k good because i miss you today elizbeth i miss you to they start to kiss again and start to make out more and more they move to the bed they made love for a few hours then they went to sleep they wake up at 4 am and made love again darcy knew she was always going to be his and know one else they went back to sleep till morning when elizbeth wake up she was in darcy arms again where she always was but she had to get out of bed and get some thing for him so she move his arms and went over to the drors to get some thing out then she went back to bed and wait for him to wake up 15 mins later darcy wake up he ask where she went to elizbeth the bathroom why darcy just ask elizbeth i got you some thing darcy what she pass him he open it darcy look shock my wedding ring elizbeth yes i got you a new one and also when i am not around you can take it of and look what i put inside for you darcy look inside it said our heart are one forever darcy kiss her and said love it elizbeth o.k darcy but elizbeth but what darcy do i have to put it on my self elizbeth if you want to our i can put it on for you darcy i put your on you ca put mine on elizbeth i can do that so she place the ring on his finger then kiss his hand then he kiss her elizbeth i think we need to get up soon darcy its sunday elizbeth i know and we need to get ready to go to church darcy why do we have to go to church elizbeth because we do darcy o.k they got up and wash and dress and went down to the other and went to church lydia come on we need to do some training again lizzy not me sorry lidia kitty and mary will and so will Andrew john and Robert and henry anna said i will georgina me to edward me to lizzy o.k me and darcy will be on the roof they all said o.k they all did there training darcy and elizbeth work on work as one but they where getting better as one but it was hard for them because they had train in two place elizbeth maybe we should doing some else darcy like what


	27. Chapter 27

Elizbeth like our own moves darcy maybe we should try that and see how that gose then so they try it for an hour and it worked darcy so we keep doing that and we will get better as time gos on elizbeth yes we will come on we better so see jane and bingley and chloe louise darcy yes we better darcy went to see bingley and lizzy went see jane lydia come on we need to start doing some thing john why don;t you come for a walk with me lydia ok then so they went for a walk mary and robert went back to the church to get thing ready Andrew,Anna Edward and kitty went horse riding Henry and Georgina went in side to do some reading then they all went to have dinner after dinner darcy what have you all been up to Anna me Andrew kitty and Edward went riding mary and robert went to church again lydia went of with john henry as always lydia please don;t start that again henry but its true lydia i am going o hit you in a min henry you get more like lizzy every day just then lizzy hit him henry what was that for lizzy you know what for henry i meat it in a good way i think

lydia hit him then Andrew if i was you i would be quite lizzy so Andrew i here that you are coming colonel tomorrow they all said you are Andrew yes i am lizzy you will be find henry could he will because if dose you will kick his ass for him lizzy no i will not some one else can do that they all said i can do that andrew i am in truble lizzy yes you are but its getting late we better get to bed so come on as lizzy got up she pass out so everyone ran over to her darcy pick her up and said get a doctor fast Andrew went to get the doctor as quit as he could darcy tuck lizzy up to there room and place her on the bed 20 mins later andrew came back with the doctor everyone was waiting out side her room why the doctor was looking at lizzy 15 mins later doctor came out and said she o.k she needs to rest and to say in bed for a week then she can take thing slow m.r bennet you want us to keep lizzy in bed for a week doctor yes i do henry well we need help to do that because lizzy saying in for a week you are asking a lot doctor she can not be that bad henry when she was 16 she broke her leg and arm and was troll to say in bed but she got up and went out and we could not stop her doctor well she has to so all i will say is good luck a will be bad tomorrow to look at all 4 of them so good night they all say good night m.r bennet well darcy how are you going to keep lizzy in bed for a week they all look at him then said good luck m.r bennet come on everyone time for bed darcy went into his room and say down by elizbeth then got into bed with her and watch her sleep he watch over most of the night then he fell asleep as well but all he could think of was he was going to lost her so he after come up with some thing fast to keep her safe and keep her in bed for a week the next day elizbeth had wake up and want to get out of but could not move because she was in darcy arms so she wake him up with a kiss then she got out of bed and went to the bathroom came out darcy said back to bed elizbeth i am find darcy the doctor said you need to say in bed so back to bed elizbeth o.k just till the doctor comes back o.k darcy we will see what the doctoer say first o.k elizbeth find but can you say with me for a bit please darcy yes i can come on lets go back to sleep for a bit long elizbeth fell back to sleep few hour later doctor came back first he saw jane and chloe they where getting better bingley hands were getting much better but he mine have some scare on them then he went to lizzy well am o.k right doctor yes you are but you need to start taking thing slow lizzy why doctor you are with child you are about 3 months lizzy what doctor yes i will come back tomorrow to see if we can hear the baby heart bet so could you say in bed till then please lizzy said she would but only till tomorrow and how was she go to tell darcy about the baby they have only been married for a year and a half know and they never talk about baby so she was going to tell him when the doctor came back tomorrow so she new for sure if she was or not then she fell back to sleep again she was doing that a lot darcy went to see if bingley was getting on bingley hows lizzy darcy she asleep again but she need to say in bed bingley we all need to get well soon because if wickham finds out that we are all out of act he will come and act us darcy i know but jane not going to be well for a wild or so are you and lizzy in bed for a week bingley how are you doing that darcy what bingley keepimg lizzy in bed darcy she said she getting up tomorrow when the doctor as seen her again bingley we will see darcy i know we will i just hope the doctor say she can get up bingley i think we all want him to say that so we know what lizzy like when she dose not want to do some thing and we make her do it so we all hope he said she can get up tomorrow darcy ok i am off to bed know bingley night darcy went lizzy but she was sleep


	28. Chapter 28

Darcy look at elizbeth he knew that some thing was wrong but he want to wait till the doctor came back so he could find out what wrong because he knew that his was not elizbeth to be like this she was always so strong so he knew ththat some thing was wrong with he so he got into bed with her and watch her sleep he was not going to lost her so he would find out tomorrow everyone was out side a park from the one how where not being seen by the doctor so they where all training when zombies came out of know where and came at them everyone was frighting 10 mins later wickham came out of his hide place wickham well looks like you are down a few people darcy what do you want wickham come all i want it to talk lydia well we don;t talk to you so get lost wickham look at lydia he knew he want her so much but she was live and he was dead so he would have to kill her so he could have her but she want some one else wickham come on lydia you know you want me lydia i never want you ever you just want to hurt my sister that what yo want and you did that when you tuck me away from them and my sister came after me to get me back safely and away from you s why would i never like you back ever and when lizzy gets back she will kill you for me wickham come on lizzy would never hurt me kitty yes she would look at your arm wickham she never would have do that to me if she new the true about me kitty she know the true that why she did to you because she would never hurt a friend ever so that meet you where never her friend and also you lie to her from the firth day you met us so i think you should live before lizzy comes down wickham she dose not sceam me henry well she should because she want you dead as soon as she find away to kill you and i am going to be there watch her do it georgina anna kitty andrew so are we john we all trust you and you did this to us so i am on lizzy side always andrew come on we new all you want was to hurt the bennet family so we would tun again them but ges what i have know the bennet family for 6 year now and i will never go on your side when they are still with me forever edward i have know elizbeth when she was 15 and she as become one of my sister a long time ago so i will never live my family for you so get lost know darcy wait why do you want us on your side any way you still have 2 horse men and nick and miss bingley so why come to us wickham well you see i want you all dead so i can come king of the dead but you are in my way so lydia and we will alway be in your way so p off know wickham thsi is not the end and ride of darcy he up to some thing henry we know but for now we need to keep on track and hope the others get well soon darcy i hope so to kitty come on the doctor will be here soon they all went back in got changer and wait for the doctor to come doctor came got cheack to made sure he was not bin bit and went to jane and chloe they where both good and could live room but chloe could not go out side yet jane o.k then the doctor went to bingley his hands where getting better but he still need to be careful what he did so the doctor said a few more day in his room then he went to elizbeth cheack her over she was 10 weeks but some thing was wrong she could see the look on the doctor face so say what wrong doctor said i can hear 2 heart beats lizzy said what doctor you are have twins lizzy o.k know you got that wrong because there are no twins in my family doctor are there any in the darcy family lizzy i do not think so doctor maybe we should ask him first lizzy no he dose not know about the baby doctor and why not lizzy we have only been married for 18 months and we have not talk about children yet doctor you have about 15 weeks before you will start to show or less so i think you should tell him soon lizzy will do but can i get out of this room today doctor yes but you need to be careful o.k lizzy said thank you doctor left the room said she o.k and she can come out of her room but she needs to be careful and not to do any thing to stress full henry you are asking to much when it comes to lizzy doctor i know for what she just said to me m.r bennet now you know what we put up with doctor but can you please make sure she dose not do to much training over the next few day she can do some but not a lot henry darcy will try that with her darcy me henry yes you she your wife doctor good i will be going know a few hours later jane chloe and lizzy where in the dinner room jane you do not look so good lizzy i know am just some sleep jane but you been in bed for 3 days lizzy i know m.r bennet came in lizzy come with me we need to talk lizzy yes father they went to her father book room and he said how far are you lizzy look at her father she knew he had ask the doctor lizzy 10 week with twins but darcy dose not know because i do not know how to tell him yet m.r bennet the best away to tell me his when you are both alone lizzy i will tell him soon m.r bennet no you need to tell him as soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Lizzy why do i need to tell him soon m.r bennet troll her what wickham had said to them why they where training lizzy o my god if i can not help them he will win you know that m.r bennet yes i do but i also know you will keep everyone safe and also keep your baby;s safe as well lizzy how am i going to do that because i am doing at the min his sleeping and being sick m.r bennet when as that every stop you before lizzy look at her father then she new she would do it any way m.r bennet your sick will stop soon lizzy smile then they went for lunch after lunch lizzy ask darcy if they could go to the roof darcy said yes on the roof are you o.k elizbeth yes and no darcy look at her elizbeth went jane was with child she ask me to do her some thing darcy yes so i did for her as always but i know she should have done it so i as bingley if twins where in his family darcy did she think she was having twins elizbeth yes but i do not want us to be like that i just want to ask you when we are alone so if i ask you that what would you said darcy i happy that we can talk about thing together and no there are not twins in my family well there was but they both had family of there own bt they did not have twins my father did say it should be me or georgina how as twins next in our family lizzy o.k that nice to know so more on why did you not tell me about what wickham had said darcy i just want you to get well before we do some thing about it elizbeth well i hope when the doctor come to see me next week we should all know what wrong with me darcy yes but you all ready know right elizbeth yes i do but i do not want to tell anyone till the doctor know for sure then you will need to know first then i will tell the other when the time is right o.k darcy i can live with that over the next few days everyone knew that some thing was wrong with lizzy the doctor came and ask how she was everyone said there is some thing wrong with her henry all she doing is sleeping she only training for about an hour day edward his she o,k or not doctor o.k yes she find but i need to see her then she will tell you her self o.k darcy she in her room doctor went to lizzy so how are you today lizzy i have not been sick for a few days doctor that good and lizzy i am not as tried as i was but i think i need to tell them soon doctor that good have you talk to darcy about in is family lizzy yes he had the once but they did not have twins but his father said it should him or georgina how had the next twins so dose darcy know lizzy look at the doctor i ges not lizzy no but i want to tell him first before the other doctor o.k you have done but try and drink some milk a day lizzy will do and how do i keep training doctor you can train till you are about 7 months then you will have to stop and get ready for your baby;s to come lizzy i will doctor i will see you in 2 weeks lizzy thank can you please sent in my doctor husband lizzy yes doctor will do lizzy thank you doctor went out and said darcy your wife wants you so darcy went in to her elizbeth are you o.k elizbeth ye s we need to talk about some thing dacry o.k elizbeth start to walk around the room she did not know how to tell him darcy o.k please just tell me elizbeth o.k so she walk over to him and said henry came in zombies are here every one went outside to fright sarah had chloe why jane went to fright with the other bingley still could not fright with his hand one was good the other was getting there lizzy was still in her room so she ran down start to help the other she had to so she new she was going to keep her baby;s safe when they came 20 mins later henry its good to have to back lizzy it;s good to be back Andrew i will make sure they all get burn lizzy thanks kitty are you going to tell us what bin up lizzy tomorrow i will tell you all they all said o.k then they did some more train had dinner talk a bit then all went to bed before they went to bed m.r bennet came in and said i would like to tell you all we have a wedding coming up they all look at him kitty said how m.r bennet Robert has ask for mary hand and she has said yes everyone clap hands for them Mary said thank you but she want to ask lizzy and jane to give her away and her father they all said yes m.r bennet come on its 11 o clock so everyone to bed they all went to bed when dary and elizbeth where alone darcy so are yo going to tell me elizbeth yes i am with child dacry what elizbeth yes but there more darcy i am going to be a father elizbeth yes but there more darcy go no elizbeth am with child but i am having twins so i can only fright till am 7 month so i do not want any one to get hurt why i can not fright darcy they want and i am very that you are with child elizbeth but we never talk about it that why i did not tell you soon darcy you have just made me the happies of men elizbeth can you do some thing for me darcy sure what elizbeth can we please keep between us for know so mary and robert have they day darcy sure for you.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day lydia down when she saw the people look at a parch but they did not know what it said lydia i can help you men said thank you lydia look at it and said it;s for elizbeth i will take it to her so she went to the breakfast room lydia lizzy when you have your friend from chain seen you things can you please ask them to wright your names in endglish please lizzy what are you talking about lydia his its from the chinese tample lizzy i have not wright to them for a long time m.r bennet maybe they found what you ask them for lizzy they said it was lost years ago m.r bennet maybe they found it lydia just open it so lizzy open it it was how she had ask them for henry what his it lizzy pull out a wood sword kitty what that for lizzy its for the one how can kill the war horse man jane how would that be lizzy look at henry kitty looks like henry to me hanry you want me to go up to the horse man with that lizzy yes henry well you got the wrong man then because i am crazy lizzy that why it has to be you with some train you can do it just like jane will jane what lizzy your his out side jane my what they all went out side and saw a bow and arrow jane look at lizzy you are better then me lizzy look i know you can do this because you are the only one here with the pure heart so with the wind you can do is jane knew lizzy was right Henry ok but i am still not going no where need a horse man with a woos sword ever kitty you know when you said you never want to get on the wrong side of the bennet girls henry yes lydia i think you just did henry look at lizzy and said you want lizzy how said i was just then lydia mary and kitty ran at him henry ran off edward what happen jane henry got on the wrong side of the bennet girls edward this is why i say on the right side of you girls jane come on we need to do some training they all did henry ask lizzy how do i cut is head of with this lizzy you don;t henry what lizzy the last two horse men after be hit in the heart then chop in 3 they all watch henry train for an hour lydia said she was brord so jane came we could play a game with henry lydia like what jane watch henry yes jane you know the heart not there right henry yes i know lizzy go to the left then jane no right they need that for 5 mins henry funny lydia yes it was henry i see you two are getting better jane yes we are just has jane said that she look at lizzy but she knew some was wrong with her edward come on kitty we can go for a walk please kitty sure robert and mary went to church lydia went of with john georgina anna andrew and henry darcy and bingley went for a walk some where jane come on out with it lizzy what jane you know what lizzy i am find thank jane no you are not i can tell lizzy o.k but you got to keep to your self o.k jane so tell lizzy i am with child x2 jane you are having twins lizzy but do not tell anyone yet because we want Mary and Robert to after the day first Jane there wedding is 5 weeks away Elizbeth i know so went they are married and the wedding over i am going to tell everyone Jane how knows elizbeth darcy father and you and the doctor as well and me they look and saw lydia lizzy please do not tell any one please i want lydia o.k but we will take Mary day good for her right jane yes we will just like we did for kitty and went it your tune we will for you jane and lizzy look at lydia lizzy what up lydia i do not think i will married jane why lydia because when is war is over you will go and live with your husbands and we get our home back right but our father will be all alone what he and so will our ant phillips be all alone lizzy and jane new then that no one had troll her about here father mother ant and uncle jane you will married you are just turn 18 when you find the right man you will married come on we need to find the other jane kitty we need to talk know lizzy o.k i would of ask her nice that henry what up with jane lizzy don;t ask please henry she o.k right lizzy yes she find henry last time i saw jane like this was went we were troll about your lizzy yes i know what happen i was there o.k but what we have just found out about that henry what lizzy lydia do not know so jane going to ask kitty if she know Mary kitty dose know because they troll us together lizzy so why dose lydia not know Mary i do not know that you will after ask father about it lizzy yes we will later but if i know jane she will do it in front of lydia when it comes down to this Edward maybe we should tell your father first Mary are you mad henry we have to do some thing right lizzy i do not know what to do about it andrew about jane georgina well she bingley wife they all look at him bingley you want me to stop her they all said yes henry come jane not as back as lizzy mary you want to bet on that henry no not want it come to you lot john come on its not that bad right everyone look at him lizzy yes it is john will lydia get hurt lizzy yes we all did when we were troll about it.


	31. Chapter 31

Lizzy because what we were troll that day was bad henry i know i was there Mary what are we going to do about lydia jane we are going to tell her the true with our father like it or not she needs to know edward let me gues kitty know jane yes she dose but she dose not know why lydia dose not know lizzy so what are we going to do jane i am going to front father about it again lizzy kitty and mary can we move out henry edward us to robert am saying in the church lizzy you know robert yes mary troll be about it jane so you all know right bingley darcy yes jane know you 2 know so dose john and andrew know know as well lizzy no they do not know and you know about georgina and anna becuse we troll them one night when we where talking about thing jane i know that lizzy o.k maybe you sure take 5 before any thing else happens louise and steven came over to them what up with jane today henry don;t ask louise she and baby are o.k right lizzy yes they are find jane justfound out that our sister lydia dose not know about some thing louise you meet that thing we talk about lizzy yes steven what thing louise keep out of it steven kitty at lest it not just lydia she will be telling tonight if i know jane mary maybe we should tell the other before jane dose kitty i think so to anna i will ask john and andrew to say for dinner tonight so we are all there for lydia lizzy we better go and find them and tell them so dinner will be a bit mess tonight they found john and andrew and troll them about mr annd mrs bennet married and mr and mrs phillips married and that mrs phillips his mr bennet misses but lydia dose not know but jane going to may sure she find out the true mark think we all need to be there for lydia tonight bingley what about my wife lizzy that up to you sorry if you want to take her on go for it but i would let her been for know and hope she cama down before dinner darcy come on we need to go and get ready for dinner so they all went to there rooms to get ready darcy elizbeth could you stop jane elizbeth i could but i don;t think i should because i could hurt me or the baby;s that why i need to be there for lydia tonight just hope jane dose not do it darcy but i think lydia needs to know the true but not like this elizbeth i know that why i hope jane dose not do it darcy all we can do is hope everyone was in the dinner room after dinner lizzy knew jane was up to some thing but diner came and went everyone went back to there work and some just want out of the room mr. bennet so how was everyones day jane well we all did a lot of taling about all thing then w talk to lydia about when she was going to do after we win the war m.r bennet good and what did she say jane why don;t you ask her lydia troll that she was coming to look after him because mother was not going back home with them m.r bennet knew jane was about to say jane no your mother dose not want her to know about it that why she dose not know jane i do not care about that but she has a right to know lydia what going on m.r bennet look at jane then lizzy mary and kitty they all knew he said it was time for her to know jane good so start talk m.r bennet troll lydia every thing about her mother him and ant and uncle lydia that why you and mother where alway frighting each other right m.r bennet yes why did she not want me to know m.r bennet because you where the only children she want you and jane that why she did not want you to know and also because she all most die bring you into this world darcy are they all your daughers m.r bennet yes they are because when i married molly mr phillips left england for 12 years but your mother wright to him every week but when she was with child with lydia he came back he through i was dead because your mother had troll him i was but when he came back i was not so he married sarah your mothers sister but 6 month after he married her he want your mother back so when i tuck the girls to chian to train he start to there fair till one day sarah came over and saw them in bed together so she more back to london to her brother house and that where she say till i came back i went to london with the girls and she troll me every thing about it and then the girls say with there ant and uncle in london for a few weeks then i went to get lydia mary and kitty to take them home then a month later lizzy and jane came home with there ant and uncle when they got home me and molly troll elizbeth and jane the next day a few weeks later jane and elizbeth went back to London with there ant and uncle because they did not want to be with there mother so i let them go so they say there till they went back to chain so isaw them but molly did not so molly ask me to bring them home jane came back after a year but elizbeth say in chain till the other where ready to go home bingley so what lizzy say in school m.r bennet no she became one of the trainer there for 2 years then she came home at 16 then she say with us for a few months.


	32. Chapter 32

Bingley then what m.r bennet i went to london to see elizabeth and i troll her that mary and kitty knew how but also chain want her but she came home with me but she could not giver mother she said she would be nice that was all so elizabeth say a home for a year then she met Edward so she say with us and help them fright the zombies in time she start to talk to her mother again but we all knew that she could not trust her again so she say with us the when she troll 17 ant and uncle came over from london hey could tell that none of the girls where happy so they came up with some thing jane would go over from jan /march then mary would go march/june then lizzy would go away with them june/aug then kitty would aug/nov then they would all be at home for christmas but the lydia want to know why all the other where liver her at home so mary and kitty start to say at home with till we troll her about it and that how it say just till know. Bingley why did lizzy go away and not to london

m.r bennet because lizzy hate london she alway has and alway will bingley why m.r bennet because she alway will said that london was full of snops Edward and we all know what she will do if any of us tune into one we will be all dead. Jane back to lydia she had a right to know before know m.r bennet i through about what your mother had said and she was right that lydia did not need to know lydia but i did i just did not lost my mother i lost my father and sister know as well just then lydia ran up starts to her room m.r bennet are you happy know lizzy she had to know father sarah she will be o.k jane i know she will because she a bennet and know hurt us a few hours later lydia came down to talk well i have been thinking that its not your fault father and i can not hate my mother but i know you and mother where not happy but all i want is everyone i love to be happy and also i know you will be happy again father one day any way and also know that i did not lost my sisters i know they will always be with me when we win this war we will always be close as we where when we were all together at home jane walk over to her and hug her you don;t get rid of us that just like that they all walk over and hug her and then they sat down and talk m.r bennet knew that he did not lost any of his daughters he knew they will always be together for good that what he always m.r bennet come on time for bed its 1 0 clock know so they are went to bed and went to next day everyone sleep in till dinner time because of the late night before as then went down the zombies where coming everyone ran out and start to fright but wickham went to grap lydia but john got her in time and wickham went flying across the ground and said know one gets lydia but me lydia look at him and got up and start to fright again 10 min late everyone had stop and zombies had been killed and the fire had started burn them everyone back in but lydia went over to john and said thank you for saving me john any time famine horse man came out of know where and grap lydia jane ran to the bow and arrow and it went through the wind and hit the horse man stat through the heart and it fell down so jane and the other went over to it and jane chop it into three pices edward came and tuck the fist pice and through it in one fire then came back and through it into a other and the last one into an other lizzy just one more to go bingley and my sister john and wickham lyida and nick kitty and all the zombies as well darcy come we better go and get some food lydia can i go back bed everyone said no but we can they all went in to eat over the next few weeks mary married so getting close and close its the night before know jane/lizzy and kitty all came to talk to her she was scared but they all troll her she will be find lydia came in and said i love john they all said we know that lydia you do how kitty by the way you look at him and the way he looks at you just like Andrew dose with Anna and she dose with him but they will not do any thing about it just then georgina came in and look at the other whats up lydia i love john georgina i know Andrew loves Anna loves Andrew lydia loves john john loves lydia henry love ? ?loves henry i know it all lizzy so how ? any way georgina what no one lydia you right they all look at her lizzy his it true georgina yes but darcy would never let me so i can not love him back lizzy how said darcy would not let you georgina come on we all know my brother he will think he his after my money as always he dose lizzy i dose not they all said yes he dose lizzy find i will talk to him later and why would henry want money when he as got more then any one hear georgina what do you mean lizzy henry as 10/15 a year and he 3 house jane that true and not true lizzy what do you mean kitty 2 house where in london lizzy but he still got his big one right lydia when we get it back for him like we have to get our home back for father lizzy come mary needs sleep


	33. Chapter 33

The next day the lady where getting mary ready for her wedding its know an hour before the wedding with the men Darcy well you will be coming family soon Robert what if some thing gose wrong Bingley come on we still with our wifes and thing went wrong Robert you are right Darcy come on we better get going they start to walk to the church Darcy well we did not see any one on the way Bingley well am going back for the lady so Bingley walk back to the house to get the lady.s has they got to the church still northing went wrong Mary and Robert where married and northing went wrong at the church very the next few hours still northing went wrong it was time for the wedding ball just as they where going in wickham and the zombies came out of know where so everyone stop what they where doing and start to fright Darcy went over to wickham you are late darcy said wickham i did not want to stop things wedding they are happy its you i do not want to be happy and you never will be ever just then darcy and wickham start to fright each other lizzy look over at darcy she new he could not take wickham but she had to help me so she ran over to them and start to fight with darcy wickham you are not going to win this time just as he said that lydia came from bide him and hit him on the head then wickham look around and saw everyone was around him edward well it looks like you are stock know wickham look for his zombies but they where all kill none of you can kill me Bingley we know but we can henry brake you up into little pices right just has he said that miss bingley came out on her horse and grap wickham and ride of. Jane well i never through i would see miss bingley helping anyone out they all laught and went in for the wedding ball they where happy for Mary and Robert . Darcy walk over to Elizabeth and ask her to dance with him and she said yes so they dance darcy ask her when she was going to tell everyone about the baby;s Elizabeth tomorrow why Darcy thats good so they all dance with each other but lizzy could only dance a few times Mary came over to her and ask if she was o.k lizzy yes am o.k its your day not mine so be happy but i want to tell you all some thing tomorrow if thats o.k with you Mary yes thats find with me but i hope its good news not bad news because we could all do with some good news lizzy its good news mary o.k then then its o.k to tell us tomorrow it start to get later and they all went to bed just as they got into bed the zombies came again so they all ran down start and start to fight in there bed thing but miss bingley this time with the zombies everyone was frighting just then Mary and Robert came and got miss bingley of her horse and start to fright her then robert put his sword through her head and mary put her sword through her heart and she was dead bingley saw what they had done he walk over to them then the other came over to them why the men where burning the zombies Mary am sorry bingley he look at mary and said thank you for stopping her for me they all hug bingley pick up miss bingley chop her in 3 and put her in 3 fires and then walk back in to the house henry well this as been one of the days i never want again they all laugh at him and went in for bed they all fell asleep lizzy was looking out of the window darcy came over to her what;s up elizabeth i will have to stop frighting soon you know right darcy i know but i will make sure you are safe why you can not fright elizabeth but we need to work as one to kill him darcy i know but i need you and our baby;s to be safe first that why we need you to tell everyone soon elizabeth i am telling everyone tomorrow so they know i can not fright every the next few weeks darcy when did the doctor tell you had to stop elizabth when i am 5 months dracy but you are 6 months elizabeth i know that why i need to tell them know darcy and you will come on we need to get some sleep know so they got into bed and went to sleep. The next day elizabeth was still on bed but darcy had gone so she got out of bed and went over to the window and saw everyone was frighting the zombies she watch them because she new she could not go and help because of her and the baby;s salfey know so she just watch but she could see that some of them trying to save other as well as them selfs but she could not do it any more so she ran down to help them darcy was not happy to see her frighting just then he knew why she was fright she had seen some of them need help after it was over edward i happy that you got here when you did lizzy so are we darcy loo at elizabeth and she knew she had to tell them know lizzy o.k guys i an not fright any more for a few months henry why lizzy iam with child and i should have stop frighting over a month ago but when i saw you guys frighting out of the window i saw some of you need help thats why i came down but i need to make sure know that my baby;s and me are safe so from to day i will not be frighting but some of you need help.


	34. Chapter 34

Henry what do you mead by some of need help Lizzy when i was watching through the window some of you where not watching your own backs and that what going to kill you if you don;t start it or i am going to get some of you to work together Lydia like how lizzy you will see jane but you are not frighting right lizzy right but i can help you work as one when i can find out how you work best with edward so all you are going to do his watch us why we train lizzy yes over the next few weeks lizzy had help the other and pair them upso they can help each other but she had not fright sins that day and no one would let her lizzy went in to lair down henry i never new just how much we lair on lizzy till know john i know Andrew but we ca do this for her because she would do it for any of us if we need help she be the first person would help us jane that why she the heart of us all georgina when do the baby;s come jane next week we hope edward thats good news jane yes but she still will not be frighting with us andrew what mary she will need rest after the baby;s come for a few weeks henry come on we all know as soon as she can get out of bed she will be frighting again they all look at him and knew he was right lydia thats true we all know lizzy to well she make be in bed for a week but know more then that bingley what do you say darcy i know my wife but i think you guys are right just then the made came running over to them mrs darcy his having the baby;s the doctor and nurse are here darcy got up and ran in as well as all the other they all ran to lizzy room when they got there doctor you can not go in there she need to do this on her own jane look at the doctor take the mast of know doctor look at jane and said no so bingley and dracy grap him lydai tuck the mast of it was wickham mary and robert ran into lizzy room and the nurse was a zombie mary killed the zombie and went over to lizzy and help her darcy and bingley got wickham out of the house wickham i will get your baby darcy bingley no you will not go need that baby ever because you after get through everyone one in this house to get to it wickham o i will wickham ride of bingley the soon we kill him the better i will fell darcy me to bingley come on daddy we need to go see how your wife doing darcy i can not lost elizabeth bingley you want lost her she maybe mad at you for a few day because she tide and sore but she love you more then anyone here few hours later the baby still not come darcy was getting scared because lizzy had bin sceaming for hours know and still no baby 3 more hours bingley she bin sceaming for 10 hours know darcy i know jane came out you have a baby boy darcy what about the other one jane its coming know jane went back in few mins later she came out again you have a girl and boy darcy how elizabeth jane she good just tide mary and i will help her in the bath then you can go in darcy thanks an hour later baby;s and elizabeth and her room had been clean darcy went i and look at elizabeth she was asleep so he went over to his baby;s the little girl had elizabeth eyes and so he his son they where he ever want all he did was watch all the one he love for most of the night till jane came in and fed them for elizabeth was still asleep but darcy did not want to pick any of his children up till elizabeth had wake up jane ask why he would not pick them up darcy what if they have killed her for me how can i live with out her jane saw lizzy eyes open jane she will not die o.k she will be find o.k darcy i will not pick any of them up till she wakes up and i hold her in my arms again jane o.k and left elizbath well you better come over here and put me in your arms darcy look over at the bed and ran over to her and kiss her as he never done before she kiss him back elizabeth so will you pick our children up know i am wake darcy yes and they both have your eyes elizabeth i know they do have you through of any names yet darcy no i want to wait for you elizabeth are you mad at me darcy what elizabth because we had our children away from the family home darcy i am not mad at you because of that i just want you all to be safe and you are elizabeth so what about names darcy in my family we give the boys our mothers madam name elizbeth what that darcy fitzswilliam but elizabeth but what darcy i do not want to do that i want to start some thing new so we can pick our children name together elizabeth o.k then dracy but we can do names tomorrow elizabeth yes we can do that darcy got in to bed with elizabeth are you should you want to be in bed with me why i am like this darcy i do not care what you are like i just want you in my arms again elizabeth o.k then and they we to sleep a few hours later baby's wake up elizabeth got out of ed fed them and clean them up and went back to bed dracy had seen elizabeth got of bed darcy you need to say in bed elizabeth i am find o.k so can we go back to sleep before we wake them up darcy o.k the next day


	35. Chapter 35

Doctor had came to see elizabeth and the baby's where doing ever thing was good so elizabeth got out of bed and changer and went down stars with the other. Jane you got t me kidding me you are out of bed lizzy yes the doctor said i was good baby's are well so why do i need to be stuck in bed. jane because you need to rest that why lizzy no am o.k i just need to take things slow that all henry o.k i see where this is going as long as to do not do to much its o.k lydia i troll you she would be out of bed as soon as she could jane what about your heal lizzy am find but the doctor said i can not go outside yet and i need to rest but i can do that down here jane o.k just do't do to must yet please lizzy i want Andrew what have you call them darcy we have not name them yet bingley come on darcy lizzy whats going on ohn we all got gets on so lizzy you guys are betting on my baby's names andrew yes lizzy o.k what names have you come up with henry well bingley thinks that you will call the boy after dracy mother family names and girl after your mother o.k lizzy henry sarah and mark andrew mark and stacey robert i not in on it john molly and kevin ewdard one of your sister and one of us lizzy is that it they all said yes well you will see jane because you have got the names all ready right lizzy yes but i need to talk to darcy first jane come on everyone out to trian why darcy and lizzy talk everyone left darcy so what names have you come up with lizzy i only come up with a name for the girl darcy which is lizzy lily rose darcy what do you think darcy i love it lizzy what about our little boy darcy i came up with Lee william darcy lizzy i love it we will tell the other later but you need to go and train darcy i love you so much elizabeth. Elizabeth i love you more just then everyone came in bcause it had start to rain jane we need to watch out because the zombies come out more when it rains henry so what name have you come up with darcy for our little boy we have come up with lee william darcy and for our little girl we come up with lily rose darcy bingley so no one wins lizzy sorry guys next time don't bet on my children bingley we what they all truck tuns to watch out of the window but no zombies came but they all knew that wickham was up to some thing lizzy knew he want her children but they would have kill him soon a few hours later it had stop and the sun had come out. Lydia i bin thing about some thing henry wel that bad that you bin thing lydia funny we if we kill wickham will that kill all the zombies to john good point will it lizzy i do not know any thing about that but maybe i don't know sorry why lydia because we all know that the zombies are following wickham and he telling them what do right so maybe if we find away we could stop him for good lizzy knew it was time to tell them there is one away to kill wickham for good it when 2 people with a coin come as one and fright as one the coin power can kill him for good henry we need to find the people then lizzy there know need we know how they are and they are in this room right know with us they have massed the coin but they are working on working as one know but we need to take out the horse and nick before we can take on wickham because he can come back through one of them as long as he as ones following him he can come back kitty what about the zombies darcy he dose not own the zombies he just tell them what to do for him andrew so he still telling lair then lizzy in away yes but to them not to us mary so how is it to kill wickham they all look at lizzy herny its you and darcy right lizzy yes it is that why we train on the roof a lot so we can work as one but when i came with child i could only do so much at a time henry we know you can do this lizzy georgina come on its time for dinner and where is anna and andrew gone darcy i do not know then he saw them outside they are out side georgina went over to the window and saw them kiss i think darcy will have to talk to them darcy me why they all went over to the window and saw them kissing darcy look at elizabeth but she all ready knew how anna few about andrew darcy well what can i do about it georgina so you are o.k about it and you are not going to say that he only want her for her money darcy no i am not why would you think i would georgina look at her brother then look at elizabeth o.k how are you and what have you done with my brother darcy funny georgina that what you always say to me about thing like that darcy knew andrew felling for anna and she was not as sick as her mum was making out she was she was very hearly and andrew love her more then any thing so when he ask him about anna he was happy to say yes but only if anna said yes lizzy so you knew about it darcy yes he ask him if he could ask for anna hand in married and i said yes but only if she said yes georgina well am happy for her they all said us to kitty come on dinner time they all went to dinner.


	36. Chapter 36

Georgina we have all been here for 3 half years know darcy no we have not lizzy yes we have you have got be we all have darcy what do you mean jane we came here after we got back you went home because of what happen on england bridge and lady c and bingley came back with georgina why you where asleep should we say darcy i was not asleep that long right lizzy you where asleep for 4 months darcy what georgina yes and i came close to elizabeth and her sister and bingley and jane start to get to know each other better again with out any one in the way darcy what that mean georgina i know what you did lizzy come on no frighting and we are all still here bingley and it all work out for the best m.r bennet yes it did he comes Anna and Andrew what are you guys going to say to them lizzy northing they will tell us when they are ready to m.r bennet i will be in my room if any of you need me they all said o.k. Anna and Andrew came in and say down Andrew sorry we are late lizzy its o.k they all eat there dinner bingley so any thing new happen very one sad no after dinner lizzy went to see her children and the men went to there room where they go and the lady's went to the music room for tea jane went to get chloe from the nurse an hour late everyone was in the music room but not lizzy. Darcy where elizabeth jane she went to the children an hour ago and did not come back darcy i will go and see if she o.k darcy went to his and elizabeth when he got there he found the children and elizabeth asleep on the bed together with the nurse next to them nurse sorry sir but she want her children with her till she fell asleep darcy its o.k nurse would you like me to put the children into there beds dracy no i will do that later so you can go know thank you nurse went darcy just sat next to them and watch them all sleep an hour late he pick up the children and put them in there own beds and got into bed with elizabeth pull her into his arms but he did not know the wickham had been watching him from a tree need the window so he knew how to hurt darcy know and he would do it in one way he could he got down and went back to his zombies and found the lady he want hello gemma you where darcy mistress right gemma yes bu he end it with me before he got married why don't you just kill me wickham when did he end with you gemma about 5 years ago know why just then wickham bit her and ask the horse man to do what he had done with the other so the horse man had changer in to a zombie but she would do any thing wickham want her to do so he would feed her on pigs like he did with miss bingley and lady c and know gemma and also nick so she look human but was not wickham wait for her to wake up when she did he said right you will kiss Darcy in front on his wife Gemma but i do not know how he married wickham i will show you went she out side with him Gemma o.k over the next few days Anna and Andrew troll everyone that they are to married and wickham and Gemma had been watching for Darcy wife to come out but she did not Gemma what are we going to do Wickham she will come out a some point look there she is Gemma that how he left me for Wickham yes but we need to break them up fast Gemma why Darcy need to lost everyone he can so i can get to his children away from him and also take Elizabeth as well Gemma so when do we start this wickham right know gemma came out of the tree why wickham was watching her bingley saw her and he ran over to her then darcy went over to her but lizzy and jane where watching them darcy saw how it was bingley said want she your mistress darcy yes but do not tell elizabeth please bingley i will not for you they tuck her into the house but they did not see wickham new his plan was going to work know so all he had to do was make sure she kiss darcy when lizzy was around over the next few days darcy want her gone as fast as he could lizzy want to know why he was like this but little did she know that bingley had troll jane about gemma but she was going to tell lizzy soon darcy went outside for a walk but gemma went with him lizzy went to her room and watch through the window when she saw dracy and gemma talk then she saw gemma kiss darcy lizzy knew what she was to him so she went to her father room to get way from everyone and see did not want to see dracy ever again but little did she knew that darcy push her was from him then he knew when wickham came out of the woods looks like something have got changer dracy darcy went to fright wickham when gemma knock him out bingley and the other ran out because they saw wickham with gemma and darcy they knew that gemma was working for wickham jane what do you want wickham northing because i have all ready done it so bye bingley what did he mean by that john how know come on let get him in the house fast they all truck darcy in and put him in his room but on one could find elizabeth kitty she with father bingley o.k i will go and get her kitty no i do not think so for what he did to her


	37. Chapter 37

Bingley what do you mean kitty she dose not want him need her so we will after do it jane she saw did she kitty yes andrew saw what lydia dracy kissing gemma ewdard well am not helping him then georgina/lydia/mary/henry or me anna sorry but am out as well john and robert me to mary and kitty us to bingley come on kitty sorry he hurt lizzy jane i will help you but i do not like it bingley i know but we need to get him to bed edward i will help get him to bed and northing else o.k so they got darcy to bed bingley ask the man seven to watch him and he did till he wake up lizzy had ask anna if she could knew one of the other bedroom anna said yes nurse had move the baby's in to lizzy new room late that night lizzy was feeding the children when she hear darcy asking for her so she put the baby's back to bed and went out to him lizzy what do you want darcy why are you not in our room with me lizzy because i know want to be with some one that his with any other woman dracy you saw lizzy yes i saw know go back to bed before you wake the holly house put but it was to later everyone was up bingley came over to him and tuck him back to is room dracy you toll her did you bingley no i did not she saw you kissing her out side darcy no i did not bingley yes you did we all saw you do it and no one want to talk you because you hurt elizabeth so much and she also has your children and you would do that to her darcy i did not do it bingley we will talk about tomorrow night bingley went back to his room with jane darcy say a wake all night he knew he should have troll elizabeth about gemma but he could not because it would hurt elizabeth more knowing that his ex mistress was in the same house as her but know he could lost elizabeth for good know what was he going to do about it The next day everyone was in the roon eating when darcy came in lydia/georgina/mary/kitty and anna left louise looks like no one want to me with you day dracy shut up and lever me alone steven don't talk to my wife like that dracy i do not care about your wife louise and steven left jane am out of here before he said some thing else darcy go on then no one care any way bingley o.k dracy you out of line know darcy o right say how bingley no one want you talking like that to people they care about if you had not kiss her this would not have happen so you are the one how in the wrong not us and no one is going to help you do the right thing this time you have hurt her again when you said you would not so you are on you own. Over the next few week darcy mood was getting wost by the day he had not since his children for a month know and he made not to make up for what he had done to elizabeth the twins are needly 11 months old know they are pulling the self up on things anna and andrew have been married for 3 months know darcy was not happy about it but know one care darcy had not talk to elizabeth for 5 month and where still not talking to each other. A few week later its the twins first brithday darcy want elizabeth back but he did not want to hurt any more zombies have come over the pass few month why darcy and lizzy have not been talking darcy was happy to see lizzy back frighting again he miss her so much but he did not know what he could do about it some of the other have start to talk to him again because made them to when she was around but when she was not they did not talk to him. The day of the brithday party for the twins darcy had not seen them for know 2 half month he miss them so much but he had to make it right but he did not know how to but he want this family back fast but how can he do it and how will help him at the party the kids were playing together just then lee start to walk over to elizabeth for the first time why elizabeth was walking lily by her hands she stop and look at him as he came over bingley look darcy what bingely your son walking on his own darcy look at lee walking to elizabeth had lily by the hands walking her as well darcy need to get is family back soon bingley are you o.k darcy no i need to get my family back bingley yes you do darcy but how bingley i will help you darcy you will bingley yes i will darcy but how do it bingley tell elizabeth the true and i mean ever thing darcy but she will not talk to me bingley after dinner she gose to the childen room before bed you can talk to her then all you will miss a lot more of your children growing up darcy what do you mean bingley people are tell her to divorce you but she dose not want to darcy why bingley because she still loves you and she say if she did she want northing from you at all she will take the children and more on with her life with out you and your money because she dose not want your money at all she just want you to be happy darcy but i am not happy bingley i know you are not that why you need to get her back know before the other make her divorce you because she not happy as well and you both need each other the children went in 30 mins later


	38. Chapter 38

Nick came out of the wood with zombies as well as wickham before they act well well wickham said it looks like darcy has lost ever thing know darcy what do you want wickham well i still want your children but you do not have them so i do not want any from you so i want lizzy children and also i want lizzy to lizzy like i said before over my dead body you will never after me or my children wickham well you lost you hurband right so all i need to get you out of the way and then the children will be mine henry no they will not be your you are northing to them children so you will never after them jane that right if any thing happen to lizzy they will go to me and bingley and georgina and henry not you wickham how did that happen bingley it's call godmother and god father john if you want to fright or have you come to talk us to death wickham they all start to fright lydia was frighting nick she lost her sword but pick up a gun and blow nick head out with it wickham look over at lydia and went to get her but darcy and john got to her first darcy you will not take my sister again wickham and darcy start to fright this time lizzy saw them she knew darcy could not take him alone but she also saw gemma going to safe one of the lizzy just watch gemma safe wickham so lizzy ran over to gemma and chop her arm off like she did with wickham sceam why do you always save him after what he as done to you lizzy that as northing to do with you louise came over to them and said that what you do for the one you love steven and you never new what love can do because you never let it in so that why you will fall when the time is right wickham i will not fall henry how have you got left john you have 1 horse man you and her wickham and a lot of zombies ewdard when you run out of them wickham you can not kill me because there know away to kill me jane so why go after lizzy children wickham because i want darcy to lost ever thing he as georgina so you tell us all away from and then what wickham he will know how it feels to be alone lizzy but he will never be alone if you tuck me children and georgina away from him he will still have mary/kitty /lydia/jane /bingley /robert/ewdard/ and henry because they are still his family by married wickham only till you are dead or you divorce him lizzy but i am not wickham what lizzy i new you game wickham what i know that you made gemma kiss darcy when i was looking out of the window that day and i also know that gemma as got been his mistress for 6 years know wickham but if you know all that why are you still not talking lizzy because i did not know how to tell him that his mistress was a zombie that why and if he want her back i did not want to hurt him darcy but i never want her back any way all i want was my wife and children back with me wickham come on darcy you could never stop see gemma any way because you have been with her sins you where 16 year old darcy that where you wrong i meet her when i was 21 because i was in janpen at 16 yearso ld when i left school i was over there till i was 21 then i came back home but i want to go back over with georgina so i did but before i went back i went out with bingley and our friends from schoo on that night i met gemma but she want ewdard not me so she was with edward first but then he fell in love with some one but the girl had go back to school he had move some where else then she went with steven before he fell in love with lovise darcy she has been with all the men here a part from henry but she was working for you all the time because the night i sleep with her i left but i left some thing in the room we were in and went back for it then i saw you 2 in the room talk about how she need to get with child so you could tell us that it was our child but when it was your because we all did i safe with her because none of us want to have a child with her steven but that night was the worst night of my life bingley mine to darcy little do they all know is that none of us sleep with her she drug us tuck all our close off and went back down then came back to us before the drug where of and made us pay for some ting we never had and i am so glad that i did not do it with her any way then we went back janpen that where i say till georgina was 13 then we came back home our father had die you got the money my father had left you but all you want was more and more but when i said no you went have my sister money but when i found out and stop you but you where all ready death by then because me and georgina went back to janpen so she could finsed her train of then i came home with georgina and she was not ready to be out so i went to bingley home then i met the bennet girls and my life changer that night i did have a mistress before but she was killed before i got back home she was killed and she became a zombie and some one kill her because she was not just mine mistress she was a lot of mens mistress as well


	39. Chapter 39

Darcy i was so happy she had been kill because her husband did not know and i did not want to be with some one i care northing for so i stop you did know that gemma was married as he said that he look at wickham no i did not darcy yes she is so where you husband gemma he waiting for me when i get back darcy so he a zombie to gemma yes he look at darcy this is not over darcy and ride of bingley well that a lot you knew about her darcy i know what wickham is like jane well we better go in andrew was buring the zombies and said he would be in soon darcy i will help you andrew thanks lizzy look over at darcy know she knew why she love him jane went are you ok lizzy yes am find i just need my husband back jane yes you do and the children need there father lizzy i know but how do i get him back jane when you go to the children i will sent him into you lizzy thanks and hug her an hour later jane ask darcy to go watch the children for her why she puts chloe to bed darcy sure he went in he saw his children playing with some troys that elizabeth had got them lily was looking at him she smile at him for the first time lee was claming up and down thing darcy went over to him and help him down lee look at him and said dadda darcy smile at him and said yes am dadda lily look at him mamma darcy look around and saw elizabeth was there he went up to her and kiss her she kiss him back darcy i love you so much and i have miss you more then any thing elizabeth i know you have and i love you to and i miss you so much they kiss again they say with there children till it was there bed time but before lily went to bed she clam up and start to walk over to darcy and he pick her up and she kiss him on the check and lee kiss elizabeth then she put him in bed and went over to lily she kiss elizabeth to lee kiss darcy to they said night and went out side and the nurse went in elizabeth make sure you let me know if they need me in the night nurse will do mrs elizabeth thank you darcy can we please talk know elizabeth yes we can dracy i am so sorry about what happen i try to pull her away from me but i could not and wickham was there as well then he hit me that all know elizabeth i know all that darcy hw did you know it was wickham plan elizabeth when i put the kids down for the nap the other day i hear wickham talking to gemma that when i knew he just want us to start frighting each other again darcy so why did you not tell me elizabeth because you would not talk to me darcy i am so so sorry elizabeth i know but we need to stop frighting each other and start working together if we are going to win this war and we have keep our children safe and away from wickham at all times dracy we will keep them safe i know we will together elizabeth know we will everyone was in the music room waiting to see if they have made up darcy and lizzy came in hold hands henry than god you made up lizzy we did and lily start to walk m.r bennet it looks like i have some more good new then lydia and john got married today jane what m.r bennet they want a quite one so me and sarah and louise and steven where thereso was robert and mary lizzy well that good new but why did you not want anyone to know lydia eveyone has a lot going on at the min so we ask father about month ago he said yes but i ask my father he everyone had not may up i want a quite one lizzy am sorry lydia you should have had a big wedding lydia but i did not want a big wedding lizzy i did not want a big one but i still got one lydia i know jane maybe we should have a graden party on saturday for youi john that would be nice lizzy so when did you get married lydia yesurday why jane o.k m.r bennet we this family his getting to big jane what do you mean m.r bennet well i had fiver daugers know i got five son in law and 3 granchildren what next lizzy how knows m.r bennet as long as my daugers are happy so am i jane knew her father was not happy 3 years ago there mother had been killed she want to know why he was still not with sarah because the 2 of them have been in love with each other for so long she look at lizzy we will talk tomorrow lizzy said to jane henry so what do you want to do jane what do you want to do henry get lizzy to sing for us lizzy look at him and said no not to night maybe an other maybe georgina can georgina look at lizzy and smile at her to say thank you darcy saw what georgina did to lizzy but he did not care because he had his wife back for good he hope a few hours later they went to bed lizzy went to see her children where still asleep darcy went with her yes they where fast asleep then they went to bed together the first time in 5 months they got into bed but all darcy want was her back in his arms that where she belong . The next day everyone was out training till it start to rain so they all went in but before they got in zombies came out of the woods they all start to fright john was through back hard by wickham lydia said say away from my husband


	40. Chapter 40

Wickham what are you talking about husband lydia he is my husband we got married 4 days ago wickham no you did not lydia yes we did everyone had finshed frighting and walk over to them kitty what going lydia this prick said my not married kitty you married 4 days ago lydia i know that but this prick do not beliver me wickham and i am not a prick lydia no you are the biggest prick i know but lever me alone wickham you can not be married to him lizzy wickham get lost and lydia and john got married 4 days ago wickham that can not been just then ben and gemma came out of the woods darcy looks like gemma found her husband wickham yes she did but she can not be married jane yes she is know get lost wickham gemma and ben all ride of henry i think wickham p off a lot kitty i think so to lydia what did he mean i can not be married jane look at lizzy/kitty and mary lizzy we need to tell you some thing about wickham lydia ok jane wickham his well was still lydia what prick kitty yes but he his was still mary he is in well lydia he what lizzy what lydia he what lizzy well you see we found out that he is in henry for god sake he in love with you lydia what he gross and prick and lizzy lydia lydia what am just saying lizzy we know but he could come after you a lot more know he know you are married lydia and john said i do not care jane o.k we need to get in lizzy come on they all went to there room to get dry and get clean close on they would all meet back in the music room in an hour everyone was there but georgina and henry where not darcy where my sister elizabeth she went with henry why darcy look at her elizabeth what darcy i know you know elizabeth what darcy how dose my sister fells about henry elizabeth yes i do she in love with him but she will not married him if that what you want darcy how dose she know what love is at her age elizabeth i was young then her when i married you darcy look at her and said i know but elizabeth but what darcy she only 22 and how dose he fell about her elizabeth i do not know because he still man how will keep his felling hide as long as he can elizabeth you know we have been married 5 years next week darcy look at her we have elizabeth yes darcy what do you want to do then elizabeth northing why darcy you sure elizabeth yes darcy o.k then but we got to do some thing for lydia and john right elizabeth right but we will all come up with some thing darcy o.k it start to get late so everyone went to bed the next day jane and elizabeth where talking about if lizzy had forgiven darcy all together lizzy yes jane i have for given him jane i just hope you guys can work it out this time just then henry came in jane what up henry i hate my life lizzy why henry i want to do some thing but when i want to do it gose wrong for me jane what are you trying to do henry it's o.k i will work it out for my self darcy came in but know one saw him jane maybe we can help you henry no it's find lizzy you sure henry yes no i do not know jane come on henry no it's find jane no its not henry no its find he got up and walk away jane what up with him lizzy he in love with georgina but he scard to tell because of darcy jane why lizzy because georgina and henry think that darcy will not let her because darcy will tell georgina that he his after her money jane but henry as a lot of money lizzy i know that you know that but they will not do any thing about it jane poor georgina lizzy i know it hurt me now she love him but she will not do any thing about it because of darcy jane what do we do lizzy northing we can do just then darcy walk back out but know one saw him he went to see georgina but she was training with kitty and lydia darcy came up to them kitty you o.k darcy yes thank you lydia if you are looking for lizzy she with jane darcy no am not i want to talk to georgina if that o.k georgina that find lydia we will be over there when you have finshed georgina o.k they walk over to the banch georgina are you o.k darcy do you love henry georgina she look at him and said yes but i will not married him darcy why georgina because of you and you would want me to married some one of our class darcy did i married some one off our class georgina no but darcy no but georgina i married for love that's what i want you to do married for love and only love georgina but i do not know how he feels about me darcy yes you do by the way he looks at you georgina i see the way you look at lizzy darcy because she is the love of my life just like henry his yours georgina but he will never ask me because of you darcy he will georgina how darcy you will see just as they got up zombies came out lydia and kitty where frighting as well as men and so was john and edward and herny georgina come one we need to help them the bell start to ring for the other they all came running out to start fright 10 mins bingley as any one seen the last horse men henry no looks like wickham is keeping him close


End file.
